Warrior Queen
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Reina Guerrero is a famous expedition guide. When she signed up to explore Mexico with Cortes she never knew what was in store for her. Tzekel-Kan knew the Age of the Jaguar was coming but he didn't realize it wasn't in the form of two gods but in one Goddess. This is their love story. ** This is going to be very gruesome and sexual in later chapters **
1. Chapter 1

Miguel panted as he hid behind the wall of a house near the edge of the dock. Tulio had his back pressed against the wall and was barely breathing as the soldiers looked around but couldn't find them. "Ah forget it. They're long gone by now anyways."

One of the soldiers waved his arm at the ocean, "They probably got on a boat and left, let's go down there and check." The group walked around and down the stairs to the dock.

"Well that was close!" Miguel said, laughing as he turned to Tulio only to grow quiet at his glare.

"Close? We almost got trampled to death by a bull and then almost captured!" Tulio growled out as he shimmied out from behind the wall, "We're lucky to still be alive!"

Miguel smirked and pulled out the map, "And luckier still to have this map!"

Tulio groaned, "You still have that map? It's no good to us anyways, we have no idea where to start to get there!"

Miguel visibly deflated before grinning as he ran to Tulio's side, "I know someone who could! When we were at the bar earlier I heard someone talking of this woman. Apparently she's been to Mexico and goes on treasure hunts all the time."

Tulio raised an eyebrow at his partner, "Where do we find this woman?"

Miguel rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm.. I think at the bar down by the docks."

Tulio narrowed his eyes at him, "The one where the soldiers just went down to?" Miguel nodded. "Great. Let's just go." Miguel wiggled his eyebrows at him and lead the way, looking out for the soldiers as they went.

A woman saw at a table, her long brown hair braided tightly and resting against her back. Her light brown, honey like eyes were scanning the crowd in the bar she was in before rolling her eyes as she looked back down at her table. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a black striped vest over which contrasted against her tanned skin tone. She had on form fitting black pants, knee high boots and a huge belt, more for decoration than utility. The woman looked up and watched as a few soldiers walked around, obviously looking for someone or some people. She rolled her eyes again and sipped at her glass of water, looking down at the map of the world. There was a path laid out for Spain to Cuba, and then Mexico. She was calculating how long the trip would take when she heard the bar owner say her name. She looked up to see two skittish men looking at her. She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes as they walked over to her. The taller one had long black hair tied into a ponytail, a long angular face with blue eyes and weird facial hair. The shorter one had blonde hair and green eyes with a goatee.

The blonde one spoke up first as he grinned at her in a way she thought he assumed was charming, "May we sit here?"

She thought about it but was curious as to why they were looking for her so she allowed it, nodding at the two. The blonde sat down and scooted over for the dark haired one who sat across from her.

The blonde smiled at her again, "We have a proposition for you."

The woman chuckled softly and rolled her map up, placing it into her large satchel. She began putting her measurements away as well, "And you didn't even buy me a drink first." The black haired one gaped at her before stuttering as he tried to make it clear that's not what they meant, although they both blushed rather adorably. She smirked, "I was joking. What is it you boys need my help for?"

The black haired one coughed softly before leaning in slightly, "We need help with a map."

She tilted her head as she watched them, "Well you've come to the right person then. May I see the map?"

The blonde went to hand a rolled up map to her when the black haired one stopped him, "First we need to set some ground rules. If you help us you will get twenty percent of the reward. You will also have to keep quiet about this. Top secret." He said the last part trying to sound stern but failed as he was still flustered from her earlier joke.

Reina rolled her eyes, "Alright. Just let me see the map." The blonde spread out the map and turned it around for her. Reina looked down at all the landmarks before seeing El Dorado written down. She raised her eyebrows and hummed thoughtfully before reading it more, mentally planning out the path they would need to take. "When you said help, did you mean a guide?"

The blonde one grinned, "Yes." The black haired one nodded in agreement.

She nodded as she rolled up the map and handed it back to the blonde, smirking, "I'm Reina Guerrero and I'll be your guide for this expedition."

The blonde chuckled and held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Miguel, and this is Tulio." Tulio waved slightly before looking around to make sure no one heard.

Reina watched them before sitting up, "You're in luck. I'm currently hired as Captain Cortes' guide to help scout out Mexico. I'll help you two stow away until the time is right and we can go."

Tulio frowned, "How can we trust you won't turn us in?"

Reina shrugged, "You can't know for sure but I give you my word I'm more interested in this adventure than anything I could gain from turning you two in." She got up and left money for her meal, "We need to get going however to make this work." She smirked at the two and began walking to the door. Tulio scrambled out of the seat and followed her, Miguel following quickly.

Reina stared at the two men before putting her right hand on her right hip, narrowing her eyes at them, "There's no other way. The men will notice you otherwise."

Miguel looked down into the now empty barrel and frowned before sliding into it, "This is going to be a long trip."

Tulio grumbled from his spot inside his own barrel, "This better be worth it."

Reina chuckled as she put the lids on top the barrels and moved them back to where they were before, beside the others. "I'll sneak you food and water when I can and let you out when everyone else is asleep." She knocked on the wood before walking off to the boat where Cortes would be waiting on her. When she walked on board the crew were getting everything ready to depart. She saw someone work a crane to get the crates on board and chuckled knowing the two men inside would not be happy with their rough treatment. She walked to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door. When she heard an enter she walked in, gently shutting the door behind her. Inside Cortes was sitting at his desk, looking down at a map. He motioned her over and she looked down at the map of Mexico and Cuba, the path he planned to take marked clearly.

Cortes looked up at her, "Do you believe this path is the best way?"

Reina looked at the path carefully before humming softly to herself as she thought, she gently erased a part staying farther from Mexico and moved the path closer, "The current here will help you get to the destination faster rather than sticking to the open ocean", when really Reina needed to be closer to Mexico to make her escape with Miguel and Tulio.

Cortes studied the altered path before nodding, "Thank you. You may go. The men set up your room down below, it's the only room so it shouldn't be hard to miss." Reina nodded before leaving quickly down to her room, sighing as she went. This was going to be one long trip.

It had been a long couple of weeks for Reina, Tulio and Miguel. Though Reina tried her best, time for the two men to get out and stretch their legs was few and far between. However they had come across a horrible storm and the boat was rocking violently from the tough waves. One tough wave knocked a couple of barrels loose and began to roll across the deck, unluckily those barrels contained the two men. When the barrels crashed into a mast pole the barrels smashed, leaving the two dazed men in clear view of the entire crew. Reina was walking back down to her room when she heard yelling. She thought someone had fallen off and ran back to the main deck only to gasp as she saw Miguel and Tulio being hauled up, two men grabbing each man. Reina gulped as she met Miguel's eyes before fighting her emotions and getting Cortes. As she walked to his office she was cursing the sea for destroying her plan. She knocked gently, hearing a grumpy enter from the man. She calmed herself down before walking inside. She saw him sitting at his desk, looking at the map again. "Sir, the crew found two stowaways in some barrels."

Cortes stood up, slamming the measuring tools down on the desk, "What!?" Reina winced at his loud tone before moving out of the doorway for him. Cortes stormed down to the main deck and glared down at the two handcuffed men. "My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ." He cracked his knuckles angrily before continuing, "and I will not tolerate stowaways." Miguel and Tulio looked at each other and gulped nervously. "You will be flogged. When we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives." He nodded to some of his men, "To the brig."

Miguel looked up and grinned, "All right! Cuba!" They gasped as the two men hauled them to the brig. Reina watched them before watching as Cortes stomped up to his quarters. Reina sighed and walked over to the railing, staring out at the waves. She had to think of a way to get her, Miguel and Tulio off the boat before they reached Cuba. How, she didn't know yet but she would think of something.

Many weeks later Miguel looked up as an apple fell form the gate above the brig. He caught it before turning to Tulio who was banging his head repeatedly against a wooden beam slowly. "So.. uhh.. how's the escape plan coming?"

Tulio pulled his head back and had a slight black eye, "All right. All right. Wait! I'm getting something!" He went back to hitting his head on the beam. He pulled back again and grinned, "Okay! Here's the plan." Miguel leaned in closer happily. Tulio grabbed him and lowered them down to the floor, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions."

Miguel nodded interested, "mm-hmm."

Tulio continued, "Reina helps us hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no manana!"

Miguel frowned as he turned to him, "Back to Spain, yeah?"

Tulio nodded, "Yeah!"

Miguel continued, "In a rowboat."

Tulio nodded again, "You got it!"

Miguel sighed, "Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan is it?"

Tulio nodded, "That's pretty much it."

Miguel grinned, "Well I like it! So how do we get on deck?"

Tulio hummed, "Umm..." He then proceeded to begin the plan over again.

Miguel sighed, "Uh, great."

Tulio slammed his fist down, "Okay, what's your idea, smart guy?"

Miguel turned to him, "Wh-wh-what do you mean? Don't ask me that! You're the one with the plans!" Altivo whinnied from up above, catching Miguel's attention. "Wait, I... I have an idea. Come on, give me a boost." Miguel stood up, clutching the apple. "Hey Altivo. Altivo." Miguel tossed the apple back between his hands, "You want a nice apple? Come and get it." Altivo picked up his head and focused in on the apple, moving closer. "You have to do a trick for me first." Altivo reared his head back, looking at them weirdly. "All you have to do is find a pry bar, a long piece of iron with a hooky think at the end. Yeah?" He brought the apple up again and waved it around to entice Altivo more. Altivo quickly went to find one.

Tulio groaned out as he help up Miguel, "He can't understand 'pry bar'. He's a dumb horse. There's no way-." They look down to see a set of keys laying on the floor of their cell. "Well it's not a pry bar." Miguel shrugged before tossing the apple up to Altivo and getting down.

Reina had walked down the steps just in time to see Altivo munching on an apple. She walked over and stroked his neck, "Hey buddy. Where did you get the apple? You know you're on a diet." Altivo brushed his head against hers before nodding to the brig. Reina raised her eyebrows before patting Altivo's head affectionately. She looked around to see everyone already inside for lunch. She kneeled down by the bars, "Hey guys, how are you holding up?" She looked down to see the two men grinning at her. She raised her eyebrows before chuckling as she saw Miguel hold up the keys, "Alright, you hide them for now and I'll get everything else ready to go." She winked at them before leaving, going to her room to pack a small bag.

That night when everyone was asleep Reina sneaked down and raised up one of the longboats, putting her stuff into the boat before putting the supplies she needed in the boat, while whistling softly to let the guys know it was time to get out. She turned to see Miguel helping Tulio out and gently placing the gate back down. She smiled before seeing Altivo snorting as he walked over to her. She rubbed his head affectionately, "Shh.. It's okay Altivo. We have to go but you be a good boy okay?" Altivo nudged her at her hip looking for another apple. She chuckled before seeing Tulio and Miguel already in the boat. She patted him on the head before getting in the boat as well and sat as the two men lowered the boat down. Altivo looked down and neighed loudly, looking highly distressed. Miguel frowned, "He wants another apple!" He took one and threw it up, thinking Altivo had caught it. A few seconds later when they had reached the ocean and departed from the ship they heard Altivo's loud neigh as he fell into the ocean. Reina gasped before standing up and jumping in and swimming after the horse, "Altivo!"

Miguel gasped, "Reina!" He and Tulio quickly began rowing after them. "Hang on!"

Reina grasped onto his reins and calmed him down as Tulio pulled the boat to her. She pushed Altivo on and he clumsily climbed on before Miguel pulled Rein up into the boat. She fell back and panted as she looked up at the two men before laughing, "Well that was fun." She looked up at the sky and frowned before she passed out rain ponchos to the men before laying a plastic tarp over Altivo. She put on a poncho as well just in time for rain to pour down. Miguel and Tulio just shrugged before they began rowing. Reina told them what direction they needed to go before she tidied up the boat from Altivo's arrival.

Reina looked up at the stars and hummed thoughtfully "It won't be too long to get there, when you get tired let me know and I'll take over rowing for one of you." She said smiling. Miguel just grinned at her and nodded while Tulio elbowed him in the ribs, giving him THE look, not to flirt with their guide.

Reina was used to hard, long boat trips but these two men seemed pathetic to her right now. They were low on food and water but had enough to survive till they got to Mexico. She rolled her eyes as she heard Miguel and Tulio mumbling incoherently to Altivo. She laid back and covered her face as she began to doze off...

Reina jumped up when the boat jumped high up in the air before going down suddenly. Reina looked around and gasped at how horrible the waves were and the rain pouring down on them, "Guys!"

Miguel and Tulio sat up and held onto the boat as a huge wave pushed them roughly. Reina pushed Altivo down as she held onto the boat with one hand, "Great. Just great."

Miguel shuddered softly at the rain, "How long now?!" He yelled over the storm.

Reina looked up but shrugged, "I can't see the stars anymore! Not much farther, though with this storm we may get there sooner!"

Tulio looked up happily before crying out as the boat rocked violently. "If we survive this."

Reina laughed as she held on, "Just imagine it being a fun ride that will end soon enough." Tulio rolled his eyes at her, mumbling at her sense of fun being insane. About an hour later the storm had calmed down, lulling the four occupants of the boat back to sleep with the gentle lapping of the waves hitting the boat. When morning came the boat came to a sudden stop.

Reina slipped off her bench and sat up, looking up before gasping, "Yes!" She grinned and hopped off the boat onto the beach, looking around happily. Miguel and Tulio sat up, still half asleep, to her cry. It took them a few seconds to realize they were on land before they jumped out and dramatically began kissing the sand, Altivo following their actions.

Miguel had kissed up a few feet before he kissed a human skull. He jumped back and yelled out in alarm, "Waaah!" Miguel jumped back and hid behind Tulio, Altivo trying to hide behind the two men and failing.

Reina walked over and gently picked up the skull, looking at the skeleton figures on the beach. She frowned softly before gently placing the skull back, mumbling a small prayer under her breath. She stood up and turned to the men, one hand on her hip, grinning like a fool at the three in front of her, "Welcome to Mexico, our adventure begins now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story isn't going to be very long. Under 15 most likely! I have 7 chapters already finished, including these two.**

* * *

Miguel turned to her and frowned, still trying to get away from the skeletons, "What do you mean it starts here?"

Reina pulled out the map and held it out so it was facing the others. Her finger was on the eagle drawing by the beach. She then pointed down the beach they landed on to where an rock sat that looked exactly like an eagle. "It starts here, because the road to El Dorado starts here." She said, grinning as Miguel's eyes lit up. Miguel turned to Altivo and grinned, hugging the horse around the neck, not noticing Tulio's shocked expression. Reina walked to the boat and began unloading the supplies they had left, "You hired a guide but you still expected it to be fake?"

Tulio looked over at her before helping, "Usually Miguel's plans don't turn out well.. I was mostly humoring him."

Reina chuckled softly as she tossed an apple to Altivo in celebration, "Well I'm hopeful it leads to something but it could just be a coincidence."

Tulio hummed as he turned to look at the eagle rock, "Very strange coincidences I must say.." First they had 'won' the map. Second Miguel had just happened to overhear talk of a guide. The guide happened to be going on an expedition to Cuba and Mexico. El Dorado was in Mexico. They just happened to wash up on the beach right where the eagle rock was?

Reina watched Tulio as he mumbled to himself curiously before going to the eagle rock, "Well if this is the first landmark the path should be close by..."

Miguel grinned and grabbed the sword from the ground, prancing up to the wall of greenery, "The trail starts here!"

Tulio frowned, "What trail?"

Miguel slashed at the wall, "The trail we blaze!" The greenery fell only to reveal a stone wall. Altivo snorted at him, finding it amusing. Miguel, ever the optimist, pointed to the next opening, " _That_ trail that we blaze!"

Reina chuckled and grabbed Altivo's reins as she began following Miguel, "Let's see how long it takes them to ask for help?" Altivo neighed in agreement as he nuzzled her head. Reina grinned and kept walking, leaving Tulio to run to catch up to the other three.

Miguel ended up taking them back to the beach so Reina had, gently and nicely, asked if she could lead. Miguel just laughed and handed the map and the sword to her. Reina chuckled and began cutting through the jungle, expertly following the map's layout. They had walked most of the day before Tulio whined about being tired and sore. Reina looked back and up at the sky to judge the time of day. "Alright, we made a lot of progress today, we can stop for the night."

Miguel yawned and stretched, "We'll set up the camp."

Reina nodded, "I heard a stream not far from here so I'm going to wash up and see if I can't find something else to eat. Apples and dried meats get tiresome after a while." Altivo neighed at her as if to say apples would always be delicious to him. She smiled and walked off, leaving a large trail behind her so she could find her way back. She soon found the river and noticed a large pool up by a waterfall. She stripped down and placed her clothes on a rock before slipping into the water. She sighed at the cool water before she began rubbing her skin and hair. The gentle sound of the waterfall, the sounds of the birds in the trees, the warm breeze. It was heaven to her. She relaxed back against a rock and hummed to herself. She was really glad she decided to help the two men find this place. Maybe if she got enough money one day she would settle down here. It seemed like a perfect place. She began to get a little too cold and slipped out, wringing her hair out before pulling her clothes on. She began walking when she noticed an entrance to a cave. She didn't see any animal tracks to hint it was a predator's din. She slowly walked in, seeing light focused on the ground ahead of her. She walked further in only to gasp at the roof of the cave. There was a bird shape in the roof that allowed the last light of sunset into the floor of the cave. She grinned as she pulled out the map, this was the second landmark. She quickly walked back to the camp to find Miguel and Tulio sitting by a fire. She grinned as she walked up to them, "I found the next one."

Miguel jumped up, "Where!?" Tulio got up and scoffed to himself, as if these landmarks were real. Miguel grabbed Tulio's arm and dragged him behind him as they followed Reina to the landmark. By the time they had arrived it was already dark out and the moon just high enough to flood the cave floor with light. Miguel looked up and then at the map Reina was holding out for them, "You found it! Amazing!"

Reina grinned, blushing slightly from the praise. She smiled, "The river is close by so tomorrow we'll follow it till we find the next landmark. I've heard of a species of vicious fish near this area that remind me of this design. So once we find those fish I believe we will have found the third landmark."

Tulio raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her skill before yelling as Miguel dragged him away, "You go rest Reina, we'll go fishing!"

Reina watched them in surprise before smiling. "I really do admire their relationship.." She walked back to camp and saw Altivo asleep beside the fire. She laid down her blankets beside him and relaxed as she looked up at the stars. She had been on a few expeditions before, mainly in Europe, but this was the best yet. She felt at peace here yet the idea of finding this hidden city filled her with adrenaline. It was a wonderful mix. She heard yelling and chuckled as she made out that the boys were arguing about who caught the largest fish. She knew it would never be a boring trip with them around.

That morning the four had ate the last of the fish and apples before heading out again. This time they followed the river south. Not long after they had came along a small ledge near a rock face covered in dense foliage. Reina sighed as she looked around, "Looks like we'll have to cut through here. This is going to take a while with only one sword."

She began hacking at the tough plants when Tulio rolled his eyes, "Why don't we just cross the river? It's shallow and calm!" He jumped down and began stomping through the water, irritated at the hot weather and slow pace.

Reina turned to Miguel and winced, "I wouldn't follow him if I were you." She called out to Tulio, "Be careful! We'll meet you soon!" She began hacking more furiously at the plants, "There's leeches in most waters so you have to be careful." She mumbled the last part to Miguel.

Miguel frowned worriedly at where Tulio had marched off to before offering to take over hacking through the foliage for a while. Reina smiled and nodded, letting him have a turn as she rubbed her arm, it was hard work. They took turns before they soon met up with Tulio. He was standing with his arms crossed and mumbling about his soaked pants.

Miguel patted him on the back, "It didn't take us that long!" He frowned as he felt something on his back, "What's on your back Tulio?"

Tulio tried to reach for his back, "What? What's on my back!?"

Reina forced him down on a rock and slipped his shirt up and wrinkled her nose at the sight of leeches. "Some buddies decided to stay with you from your trip. Leeches."

Tulio screamed like a little girl, "Get them off!"

Miguel squeamishly began picking them off with Reina's help, throwing them back into the water. "You could have waited you know." Tulio only grumbled to himself, wincing every time one was pulled off. They pulled the last one off and let his shirt drop back down. "Got them!"

Tulio stood up and grimaced as he rubbed at his back, "That's just gross."

Reina chuckled and tossed the last one back into the water, "You should see them when they really gorge on blood. It's disgusting." Tulio looked a bit pale at her words and shook his head to clear the mental image. Reina looked at the map and began walking ahead again, glad there was a break from the foliage cutting at least."This way guys." Miguel grinned at Tulio and began following Reina. Tulio mumbled about the leeches to himself as he walked beside Altivo.

The group had followed the river for a while till they came across another difficult path of overgrown jungle versus a river to cross. Reina looked at the water and shrugged, "I wouldn't risk it. It's quicker but these kinds of roads are never meant to be easy. It defeats the purpose of hiding something."

Tulio frowned, "But this is just silly! We can skip across this part of the river and be through in a minute versus an hour of cutting through the jungle."

Reina put her hand on her hip and held out her hand to the river, motioning for him to go. "You're welcome to repeat your mistakes Tulio. I won't however." She put the map in her pocket and cut through the jungle. Tulio gaped at her blatant attitude towards him before huffing as he started jumping from rock to rock across the river. Miguel looked between the two before looking at Altivo and shrugging. Altivo nudged Miguel after Reina before walking after her. Reina had quickly cut a small opening for them through the jungle and came out into a clear opening. They looked over to see Tulio running away from a fish biting onto his butt, yelling out. Reina laughed as she watched him, holding her stomach. She brushed back against something solid and looked behind her. There was a huge rock face but there was a fish design chiseled into the rock. "Miguel, take a look at this."

Miguel turned and ran his hand over the design and looked at her, "Isn't this the third landmark?" Reina nodded, grinning at him. Miguel pumped his fist up in the air, "Yes! We're on the right track!" He turned and ran after Tulio, "Tulio! We found it!" Reina chuckled and followed after him.

She soon found the two, Tulio sitting on a rock and rubbing his butt as Miguel was animatedly talking about how they found the third landmark.

Reina put her stuff down and patted Altivo's neck, "We should stop here for the night. I'm sure you'll enjoy that Tulio. Those fish should be good for dinner." She said grinning at Tulio's irritated expression. "You two rest, I'll try not to get my ass bit like you did." She grabbed a net from her bag and began walking back to the river.

Tulio waited till she was gone before turning to Miguel, "She thinks she's so much smarter than me!"

Miguel rolled his eyes at him, "Well you don't listen to her. She hasn't been wrong and tried to stop you from being so hasty!"

Tulio sighed and rubbed his sore butt, "I guess."

Miguel sighed and began fixing a fire, "Really you should be more excited! We're almost there. I can feel it." Miguel saw him rubbing his butt and smirked at him, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Tulio blushed slightly "Miguel.."

Miguel watched as the fire came to life before kneeling down in front of Tulio. "Please?" He gave him his cutest expression, holding his hands. When Tulio caved Miguel grinned and kissed him, gently pushing him back on the ground, ignoring Altivo's snort as he trotted away.

Reina had just laid the net in the water when she saw something moving in the brush. She held her sword and looked up to see something black move through the underbrush. She heard a low growl a split second before a large figure jumped out and tackled her to the ground. Her sword fell out of her hands from the force and she looked up to see a large black jaguar pinning her down to the ground. She gasped as it lowered its head to hers and stared into her eyes. She felt her blood run cold at the fear she felt. This thing could easily snap her neck in an instant and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The jaguar sniffed at her neck causing her to whimper slightly, tilting her head away. The thing growled softly causing Reina to freeze. The jaguar brushed it's nose against her neck before getting off of her, sitting back on its haunches beside her. Reina sat up, resting her weight on her forearms beside her as she stared at the creature. It tilted its head to the side as it stared her right in the eyes. Reina stared into its eyes, seeing how intelligent it seemed. Reina felt her head spin a little before she blacked out, falling back to the ground.

Miguel hummed softly, gently playing with Tulio's hair as he laid on his chest. Tulio was laying on one of their blankets while a second was draped over them both. Around them their clothes were scattered from their hurry, the fire still providing heat and a comfortable glow around the camp. "I must say I'm glad you got attacked by those fish."

Tulio rolled his eyes before kissing Miguel to shut him up. When he pulled back and saw the dreamy look on his face Tulio held him close. "Oh shush." Tulio looked up at the sky behind them, noticing how the sun was beginning to set. "Shouldn't we have heard from Reina by now?"

Miguel got off Tulio and sat beside him, frowning. "We should have.. What if something happened to her?"

Tulio got up and began collecting their clothes, putting on his own. He saw Miguel dressing and hopping after him. Tulio would have laughed if he wasn't worried. He began walking in the direction Reina had left earlier. "We should follow the river, surely she wouldn't be far from it." Together they followed the path Reina had cleared. They had walked for about five minutes until they saw someone laying on the ground. Miguel went to run to the figure till Tulio held him back, "Stop." Miguel turned to him to argue when they heard a low growl. They looked closer to see a large black jaguar now standing over the figure growling at them. Miguel tensed up before he held up his hands nervously. The jaguar watched them before growling one last time and dashing into the jungle. Tulio waited before rushing to the figure. They saw it was Reina, still unconscious on the ground.

Miguel gently scooped her up, laying her head in his lap as he checked her head. "There's isn't any blood or a bump." Tulio nodded and gently scooped some water from the river in his hands and splashed it on her face.

Reina gasped and sat up, looking around before seeing the two men around her. "Where did it go?"

Tulio shrugged as he watched her, looking for any sign of a concussion. "It ran off when we found you."

Miguel nodded, "It was hovering over you when we came upon you. It stared at us for a bit before running off."

Reina rubbed her head and sighed as she got up, Miguel and Tulio helping her, "I had just set the net up when it dashed out and tackled me to the floor. It sniffed me and stared at me for a while. For some reason it got off of me and just stared at me. I got dizzy and passed out.." She noticed their worried glances and smiled slightly, "I feel fine now." She ran a hand through her now messed up braid, "Would you bring in the net? I'm hungry and just want to rest."

Tulio walked over and dragged in the net that had a couple of fish still in it. "Good thing we caught some then." Miguel smiled and began walking back with her, one arm around her side just in case. Reina didn't like him being so close to her but allowed it since he was just worried about her. They sat down, Reina prepping the fish as a way to calm down as Tulio placed the fish on sticks when she finished one. Soon they had about five of them cooked.

After a few minutes Reina saw Altivo neighing at something by his feet. She walked over and saw a small armadillo and grinned softly. She gently picked him up and pet his shell as he hid from her, "Shhh... It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She sat down and placed him in her lap. He gently uncurled and looked up at her. "You must have smelt the fish." She reached over and handed out a stick to him watching as he grabbed it off the stick and bit into it happily. She smiled and looked up to see Tulio and Miguel eating but chuckling at the small creature. She got her own fish and began eating, watching the other four happily. Soon after they had all finished eating Miguel and Tulio had wandered off saying they were going to wash up before bed, Altivo going with them. Reina knew why they needed to be alone though and it just made her laugh. After they left it was only Reina and the armadillo at the camp. Reina laid back on her blankets beside the fire when she felt something lay beside her. She saw the armadillo curled up to her side, yawning. She smiled at him, "You're welcome to stay with us little one. However you should have a name." She hummed softly as she thought of a suiting name. "How about... Manolo?" The little armadillo nodded his head excitedly. Reina smiled and nodded, "Manolo it is then." Soon the two had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as they headed out Reina couldn't help but notice two them men scratching at themselves constantly. Reina tilted her head, "What happened?"

Miguel looked bashful before laughing softly, "When we were... umm.. bathing.. some monkeys ran off wearing our clothes. We chased after them and got them back but now we're super itchy."

Reina laughed at what they were doing and the monkeys before reaching into her bag, tossing Miguel a jar of some greenish paste. "Rub this onto the places you itch most and it will soothe the skin. I'll sit over here and let you have some privacy." She playfully winked at the two before sitting with her back to them. She pulled out the map and hummed to herself as she began calculating how far they need to go to find the next landmark, judging by how quickly they found the past three.

Miguel walked over and sat the jar beside her and sighed happily, Tulio doing the same. "So much better."

Reina placed the jar in her bag, smiling as she got up and began walking again, "There's a certain plant that grows around here that helps with burns and other things, such as itching. If you make it into a paste and keep it cool and away from the sun it will keep for a long time." She looked at the map again, "It should take about another day to find the next one. Maybe sooner if we make good time." They had kept walking till the jungle thinned out and they were surrounded by huge roots of the trees around them. Reina placed Manolo on Altivo's back as she sighed. "This is going to suck. If we stray from the path we may get lost and loose time." She sighed as she looked at the other two, "Let's keep moving shall we?"

Miguel grinned at her, "It will be worth it all though when we find El Dorado!"

Tulio raised an eyebrow, "If we do I'm going to sleep for an entire day!" Reina smiled and began climbing after Altivo. They had walked through the roots for about two hours before coming to a cliff edge. There was a waterfall splitting the half they were on and another half. There was a huge tree that was placed across the two cliffs, connecting them. Tulio paled and shook his head, "No way! We could fall off!"

Miguel looked over the edge and back at him, "Well we won't fall off." They turned to ask Reina only to see her marching across the tree. "Hey wait up!" He ran after her.

Tulio paled before he walked up to Altivo and got on his back, "Slowly Altivo, Okay?" Altivo whinnied softly before prancing after the others slowly.

Reina jumped off the tree and waited for the others, "Not that bad, see?"

Tulio slid off Altivo's back and shook his head, "No. Worse."

Miguel laughed at him and patted his back before they continued on. "At least we didn't get lost. I'm sure I would have gotten lost through that maze back there."

Reina smiled and shrugged, "It's easy to do." She looked at the map again before continuing to walk ahead. They soon came across a cliff face with small rocks spread across as stepping stones. Reina turned to the other two and handed them her stuff, "Okay, I'll go first. Then you three go across on Altivo."

Miguel went to stop her but she head already leaped across to the first one and seemed to almost dance across them to the other side. She grinned and mock bowed to them, "I've made it across worse you two. Don't worry so much, you'll be fine!"

Miguel and Tulio let out a breath they didn't know they were holding before they got on Altivo. The horse managed to hop across all of them before stopping beside Reina. She smiled and got the map again and continued walking, "it shouldn't be that far now.." They kept walking till the path ended by a large pool of water. She looked up at the rock structure by the water. She tilted her head before grinning, "It's a face." She looked at the map again, "And the fifth landmark. So the waterfall back there must have been the fourth." Miguel and Tulio got off of Altivo together, looking around them.

Miguel was the first to speak, "This place is beautiful..." Tulio nodded in amazement.

Reina smiled and sat her stuff down, "We should stop here for the night. I think it's going to rain and these trees are a good shelter. For now..." She slipped off her shoes and ran past them and jumped into the water.

Miguel watched her before laughing and took of his shirt and pants before doing the same, "Woohoo!" Tulio watched them and chuckled before doing the same.

* * *

 **They're almost there! Then we get to meet the sexy priest. Mmm. Reina will think so too ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, like she had predicted, it began to rain. The light rain quickly turned into a downpour. Reina had grabbed some large leaves and made a lean to structure beneath a large tree that kept them dry. They comfortably fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain.

* * *

Reina opened her eyes and looked around, seeing she was surrounded by nothing but darkness and shadows. Soon she saw a pair of yellow eyes slowly moving closer. The shadows parted and the black jaguar from before sat down before her. It stared at her and she felt like it was staring right into her soul. "What is this?"

"A dream. I found this to be the most suitable time to talk to you."

Reina looked around before looking to the jaguar, "You're talking to me..." She held her head and mumbled about strange dreams.

The jaguar growled lowly at her before changing shape to a tall, dark skinned woman. She had black hair falling to her waist. Her eyes were the eyes of a jaguar and wore a light brown dress wrapped tightly around her hips, the cloth falling down the middle to her knees. The top was just enough to cover her breasts. She wore bracelets and a huge necklace of gold with a huge matching pair of golden dagger like earrings. There was an aura of power surrounding her. "I'm the jaguar goddess, Xi-Bilama."

Reina stumbled back, almost falling as she stared up at the woman, "Why did you try to kill me earlier if you're talking to me now.."

The woman put her hand on her hip, "I was not going to kill you. If I had wanted to you would have been dead before you even saw me." She walked closer to her and tilted Reina's chin up, "You're almost to my city and they need you. They've been waiting for you for years to save them, they are in terrible danger."

Reina gulped as she looked up at her, "Why?"

The goddess grinned at her, showing off her sharp teeth, "You're Reina Guerrero, warrior queen. You're a demi-goddess. Did you simply think your name was a coincidence? That your mother simply thought it was cute? No!" The women laughed but it sounded scary to Reina. The woman smirked at her, moving closer to her. "I gave her visions and planned out your life up until this point. You have grown up beautifully. You're smart, witty, strong, courageous. You aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in." She walked around her, looking her over before trailing a hand through her hair, whispering into her ear from behind, "Do you remember that girl from Barcelona? She was almost raped?"

Reina listened to her and felt her heart stop before she shuddered at the woman's touch, "You had something to do with that?"

The Goddess smirked and rested her hands on her shoulders, her nails lightly digging into her skin, "Why of course. I needed to test you. You passed with flying colors of course... The things you did to that man." She moaned as she closed her eyes, remembering the blood, "It turned me on." She twirled Reina around to face her and tilted her face up, her yellow eyes glowing, "You are as perfect as I had hoped for! I will help you more along our journey but for now.." She trailed off as she put one hand behind Reina's neck, the other on her waist and pulled her flush against her body, "I'm going to activate your powers. This will hurt." Her eyes glowed more before she bit down into Reina's neck, hard. Reina screamed out in pain as she felt like pure fire was rushing through her veins. The last thing she remembered before the darkness consumed her was the Goddess letting her go, blood dripping from her mouth.

* * *

Reina sat up, screaming out in pain. She gasped as she looked around, seeing she was alone underneath the lean to she had built the night before. She panted as she felt of her neck only to find there was nothing there. She frowned as she looked at her arm. There had been a scar there from fighting off a band of pirates and now there was nothing there. Her arm was completely flawless. There was even a healthy warm glow to her skin. She closed her eyes as she remembered everything the Xi-Bilama said to her. So she was picked before birth even to save El Dorado. Her whole life was guided by this goddess to be here, right now. What was so threatening that required all that effort and her help to stop?

"Reina!"

"Are you okay?"

Reina looked up to see Miguel, Tulio, Altivo and Manolo rushing to her. She stood up and nodded, "Yeah.. I just had a nightmare. Don't worry about me."

Miguel frowned before patting her on the shoulder before chuckling softly, "Hey, hacking at those vines must have gave you muscles!"

Reina smiled slightly at him, thinking it was more of a divine intervention that weed whacking. "What were you guys doing?"

Tulio handed her a smoked fish and smiled, "We went fishing and cooked, letting you sleep in some more. You looked like you needed it."

Reina smiled and thanked him before she began to eat, "We should get going, I feel like we're close." Altivo brushed up against her and she pat him on the neck, "Then you can have a long rest my friend. You deserve it." He neighed at her in agreement. She smiled and handed the last of her fish to Manolo who gladly devoured it. She grabbed her bag and slid it on her shoulders before walking along beach beside the water, following the current.

Miguel walked on one side of her, Tulio on the other. Miguel was the first to speak up, "What was the nightmare about... If you don't me asking?"

Tulio turned to him and narrowed his eyes, "That's a little personal Miguel!" He whispered harshly to him.

Reina patted Tulio on the shoulder as she cut through more jungle blocking their path, mostly to make it easier for Altivo. "It's fine." She thought of something she could tell them that wouldn't make her that scared. "It was about a jaguar.. It was stalking me for a long time and I kept running. I could never run far enough though. At last minute it caught me in it's jaws. That's when I woke up." It was close to the truth but she felt like she couldn't let them know. She felt something was off about the two now.

Miguel frowned, "It's probably because of that jaguar attacking you a while ago."

Tulio nodded, "It will be okay. It won't happen again."

Reina shuddered at the thought, it would definitely happen again. And she didn't feel as much dread at the thought as she thought she would. Soon they came to a cliff edge again. Reina looked to the left at the sound of wings fluttering and saw a rock that resembled a lizard with the insects fluttering out making it look like it was breathing fire. "Well we found this one!" Tulio and Miguel turned and gasped at the sight. Manolo squeaked cutely causing Reina to smile as she pet the two animals gently. She looked at the map, trying to figure out where to go from there.

Miguel walked along the edge and spotted a rock path that led down the mountain they were on. "We can go down here!"

Reina walked over and kicked at the rock acting as the path floor and found it stable enough. "Alright but be careful." She turned to Altivo and patted his neck gently, "You most of all. If your hooves slip it can be very bad. So stay a bit behind us and watch where we step." She looked into his eyes and saw he understood her. She nodded and began making her way down, Manolo staying on her shoulder. Tulio and Miguel nervously followed her with Altivo in the back, making his way slowly down the path.

After about an hour they made it to the bottom. Reina pulled out her map and looked up to where the lizard rock was. She looked back down and began walking to the right, feeling a certain tugging sensation within her body telling her to go that way. The others followed her, the two men getting on the back of Altivo. They walked that way for a while before coming to a large hill. Altivo trotted up beside Reina and Miguel pulled her onto Altivo behind him. Reina frowned thinking about Altivo but he ran up the hill quickly. When she was at the top she slipped off and patted his flank in thanks. He neighed at her as he continued walking. Reina chuckled softly listening to Miguel talking about how amazing El Dorado would be, Tulio only feigning interest as he had been talking about the same thing for hours. Reina saw the floor move beneath the other three and yelled out their names, trying to get them to stop. They looked down to see they were on an old tree before they fell down. Reina looked down over the edge to see them roll along at the bottom safely. She held Manolo to her chest and looked to the right where there was a slight decline. She slid down the soft grass and ran down to the pile of bodies. Altivo was getting up, looking fine. Tulio was standing, looking up at a huge rock while Miguel was still on the floor in front of the rock.

Reina walked up to Tulio and looked up at the rock. Carved on the rock were two figures on a creature, similar to a horse. Beside them was a tall woman, holding a skull in her hand. There was a smaller woman kneeling to the two on the horse. In front of the tall woman was a man kneeling at her feet. Reina tilted her head before looking around, "This is the last landmark before El Dorado. There must be a path near by."

Tulio turned to her and narrowed his eyes, "Don't you get it! There is no path! Just this huge rock!"

Miguel slowly got up with Reina's help and he frowned at Tulio, "This can't be it! It has to be here somewhere!"

Tulio shook his head and pointed at the map, "This is it Miguel! We came all this way for nothing!"

Reina went to speak before he pointed at her, "And you! You filled his head with hopes! We should have known this wasn't real! You just wanted another adventure."

Reina glared at him and felt her anger build up in her at his accusations. She went to step forward when she heard feet running to them. She turned to see a woman fall on the ground after colliding with Miguel. The girl gasped as she looked up at them, holding a wrapped sphere to her chest. She had a white and pink top around her breasts and a skirt around her hips that showed off all of her legs. Reina felt something happen when she stared at her and shook her head to get rid of the feeling. She looked behind the rock to see a large group of men running toward them, holding spears out at them. She stared at them and didn't feel any fear. Some men were wearing jaguar pelts over their backs and she knew they were from El Dorado. She stepped away from Altivo as the men surrounded them, holding their spears at them. The woman threw the ball at Tulio and Miguel who were now on Altivo. They must have wanted to escape before they had cornered them against the rock. Altivo reared back in fright before the men faltered as they looked at the rock and then back at the three people. They pointed their spears at them before pushing them forward. Reina felt like snapping at them but she felt she needed to wait. She followed them to the waterfall and laughed under breath as they walked underneath, a good way to hide the path to El Dorado. She got on a boat, sitting beside the woman after Altivo had got on. Tulio and Miguel sat across from her and shot her a nervous look. She smiled at them and winked. Miguel looked surprised before looking around as the man pushed them through the water. Reina felt an energy begin to build in her the longer the boat ride was. When she saw vines hiding an exit she began to bounce her heels against the floor of the boat. When they went underneath she gasped as a wave of energy rushed through her. She looked around, seeing the city of gold around her. It was absolutely breathtaking. There were large temple like buildings everywhere. Everything was covered in gold and the people looked absolutely charming. She looked over the boat edge to see huge rainbow colored fish swimming beneath them. She grinned at the other two who muttered El Dorado under their breath. She reached out and kicked Tulio's leg, smirking at him. He shot her an apologetic look, understanding why she kicked him.

A man in a jaguar pelt helped Reina off the boat before leading her to a large temple, stopping at the steps. Around them the people of El Dorado began to gather quickly. Reina heard Miguel and Tulio talking, as if they were about to die. She rolled her eyes and held Manolo to her chest, gently petting him as she looked around at everyone. She looked up as a man walked up to a ledge above them, the soldiers standing in a row behind him.

"Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" Reina stared at him and grinned, he was very handsome. She looked at the others to see them looking more nervous than before. Another man walked up beside him, a bit bigger but still attractive. The thinner one raised up his arms as he addressed the people. "Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" As he talked he began walking down the steps to them. Reina stood a bit taller at his words and smirked. He bowed down to all three of them, smirking as he looked Reina in the eyes. He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, "My lady." He looked at the others and bowed again as he let go of her hand, "My lords.. I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods." Reina smiled at him, feeling an attraction towards him immediately. Reina looked down at the ground, confused on why she was feeling so weird in this city. Did Xi-Bilama affect her that much.. The infuriating woman was probably causing all her mood swings. Though she really did find the man gorgeous.

Tulio grinned nervously as he waved at him, "Hey."

Miguel waved slightly as well, "H-hey."

The other man walked forward, "I am Chief Tannabok. What names may we call you?"

Reina smiled as she walked forward to them and smiled at Tzekel-Kan, "I'm Reina Guerrero." Tzekel-Kan bowed to her, smirking up at her. The chief also bowed before looking to the others.

Miguel got off of Altivo but his foot got caught in his rein, he played it off as well as he could, "I am Miguel."

Tulio got off behind him, "And I am Tulio."

Tzekel-Kan kissed the back of Reina's hand again, "Your arrival has been greatly anticipated." Reina smiled at him before turning to the chief.

"My Lady, My lords; How long will you be staying in El Dorado?"

The woman from earlier peered out from behind Altivo nervously, Tzekel-Kan's gaze leaving Reina to her. Tzekel-Kan marched forward and grabbed her arm, "Aha! I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief." He dragged her back to where he was in front of every one, "How would you have us punish her?"

The woman put her other hand to her chest as she looked at the three of them, "Oh, no, no, no,no! My lord, I am not a thief! See the gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here! My only wish is to serve the gods." She finished by giving the three a pleading face. Tzekel-Kan looked at her and then to them, waiting on their decision.

Tulio looked up at him, "Release her, don't ya think?"

Reina heard the gasps and felt the urge to snap his neck, she stole from the temple. She shuddered at the feeling. Ever since the goddess bit her she has felt more bloodthirsty and violent. She stepped forward and touched Tzekel-Kan's arm that was holding the woman's. "She will be Miguel and Tulio's servant." She smiled as she ran her hand down his arm, "And you will be mine." Tzekel-Kan blushed before bowing. Miguel and Tulio looked at each other in alarm before watching Reina. She stepped back and watched as Tzekel-Kan sent the woman to return what she stole to the temple behind them.

Chief Tannabok smiled at them as he stepped forward, "My Lady, My Lords.. why now do you chose to visit us?"

Tzekel-Kan scoffed and stepped up to him, "You do not question the gods!"

Miguel nodded, "That's right! Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash our awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that!"

Tzekel-Kan grinned, "Well yes! We do!"

Miguel frowned, "You do?"

Tzekel-Kan continued, "Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon this non-believer!" The chief shook his head at the man but he ignored it, "Show us the truth of your divinity!"

Tulio smiled nervously, "Divinity.. One moment!" He turned around, making Miguel do the same. They began muttering to themselves.

Reina sighed and walked up to the chief and smiled, "He is not a non believer. And he does not deserve our wrath." She stood still as she heard Xi-Bilama in her head.

A _sk for your priest's knife. Cut your palm and hold it out for them to see._

Reina tensed up at the foreign presence in her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the ground, clenching her hands into fists. What was the woman doing to her?

 _I'm trying to help you, you fool. Do as I said!_

Reina sighed before nodding slightly to herself. Reina turned to Tzekel-Kan and held out her palm, feeling nervous about this, "Your knife." Tzekel-Kan frowned but handed over an elegant knife with the pattern of a jaguar imprinted on the handle. Reina noticed the symbolism but didn't comment on it. She gripped the handle and held the blade against her palm, dragging it across. She tensed, preparing for pain but she strangely felt nothing. She looked down at her hand to see no blood from the cut. She held it out to the two men who gasped.

Tzekel-Kan held her hand and held it out so the crowd could see, "You see! She is a true goddess!" The crowd gasped and fell the to floor, bowing down to her and the other two. Tzekel-Kan kissed her palm as it healed and let it go as he and the chief bowed as well. Reina smirked, feeling the power swell within her before seeing Miguel and Tulio turn to her in confusion. She smirked at them and winked and they grinned nervously at the crowd who was bowing to them. Tzekel-Kan smiled up at them as he stood up straight, "Come, Let me show you to your temples." He bowed again and began walking up the stairs to the temple at the top. Reina held Manolo and began following them.

Miguel turned to Tulio and grinned, "Alright. Temples." Tulio looked pleased as he followed after the others, Altivo following after them. The chief looked back at his people and sighed before following them, soon passing them as he walked alongside Tzekel-Kan. They soon reached the top and moved out of the way so the gods could walk ahead of them. Reina stopped when she got to the top and waited until Tulio and Miguel got there. When they did they panted and tried to breathe in more air. Reina chuckled before the chief and priest turned around. Miguel and Tulio straightened up and acted like they were fine. Reina rolled her eyes at them before patting Altivo's neck as he reached the top. The priest and chief stood on different sides of the opening and pulled back the drapes for them, bowing to them. Reina walked in first and looked around, it was amazing. However; she saw designs for the other two gods on the rock, not her. She turned back around as she saw Miguel and Tulio enter, looking around.

Tzekel-Kan smiled, "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." They turned to them and tilted their heads.

The chief stepped up next, Tzekel-Kan rolling his eyes, "Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for your tonight.

Tzekel-Kan smiled at them, "Which would you prefer?"

Miguel and Tulio looked at Reina who nodded before turning to them. Tulio smiled, "Both." Together they said, "Both is good."

Both men bowed, "My gods..." The chief waited outside as Tzekel-Kan held out his arm to Reina, "My lady.. May I escort you to your temple?" Reina turned to the others and smiled at them to let them know it was okay before holding onto Tzekel-Kan's arm and walking out with him.

Reina smiled at the chief, "I'm sure the feast will be lovely. I'm looking forward to seeing the citizens and talking with them." He smiled brightly at her and bowed before he began walking ahead of them.

Tzekel-Kan began walking down with her and smiled at her, "I'm very pleased you chose me to be your servant, my lady, I live to serve the gods."

Reina smiled and nodded, "I wish to speak with you in private soon." He nodded understanding to wait till they were at her temple. He lead her to the adjacent temple. The outside levels were decorated with skulls and the top of the temple had a large jaguar skull over the main entrance. Reina looked up at the skull before following Tzekel-Kan inside. In the main room there stood a massive stone Jaguar statue. The room smelled of incense and had smoke billowing around. There was a pool of greenish liquid in the corner and she walked over, peering into the liquid.

Tzekel-Kan gently pulled her back, "My lady, I do not wish you to fall in. This is where I perform my spells and read the messages of the goddess."

Reina stepped back as he wished and looked around, "I feel at home here. Much more than in the other temple."

The priest nodded and bowed to her, "I made sure it was built with only the jaguar goddess in mind." He stood up and began walking to a hidden corridor behind the statue, holding apart the jaguar pelt for her, "This way my lady." Reina walked down the stone corridor, the only light being a select few torches. Soon the corridor opened up into a large stone room that had part of the river running through it. There was a pool separated by rocks that were emanating steam, heated by the earth beneath. There was a huge bed against one corner, covered in pillows and soft blankets. The room was decorated with a jungle theme and with jaguar reliefs everywhere.

Reina turned to him and sat on the edge of the bed, "It truly is amazing my priest."

He bowed in return, "I am so pleased to know that it is to your liking." He sat below her on a rock with a cushion on it, not wanting his head to be above hers. "No one can hear us here, if privacy was worrying you earlier my lady."

Reina leaned forward, "Have you received any messages concerning me?"

Tzekel-Kan nodded, "I have my lady. Last week the goddess contacted me, telling me her chosen one was on her way here. You were chosen to be the patron goddess for the city. She told me to serve you to my best ability and make sure to help you along the way."

Reina sighed in relief, "That is good to hear." She smiled down at Manolo who had ran up to her feet. She picked him up and sat him beside her, "You need to stop running off little one."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and stood up, bowing to her. He waved his hand, a green energy swirling around his hand before the same green energy glowed beside her, a dress appearing beside her. She waited till the green energy was gone before she picked up the dress. The skirt went to the floor and was black. There was a cut in the middle that was made of gold. There were golden designs on the black cloth with black designs on the edges of the gold cloth. The top was pure black and the breast part had gold jewelry on the bottom of the breasts and meeting in the middle where a black jewel was situated. There was a huge necklace of gold and black gold sitting by the dress. There were four bracelets as well as a gold and black belt.

Reina stood up and held it up to her and smiled at Tzekel-Kan, "Thank you my priest. I love it."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and gently picked up the smaller bracelets, "May I?" Reina nodded and watched him as he opened one up and placed it around her arm, above her elbow. He did the same for the other before placing the other longer bracelets around her wrists. He gently picked up the necklace and moved her braid before gently locking it around her neck. It had a nice weight to it and felt cool against her warm skin. Tzekel-Kan moved back in front of her and bowed, "I will let you dress and wait for you outside the temple." He gently kissed her hand before leaving.

Reina blushed as she watched him leave. "Oh wow... How am I so lucky?"

* * *

Miguel watched Reina leave before turning to Tulio, "He gives me the creeps. Will Reina be okay?"

Tulio nodded distractedly as he marveled at the room, "He's a servant to the gods and whatever. He believes her to be a goddess."

Miguel hummed before chuckling, "And us mighty and powerful gods, huh?" Altivo neighed happily as he rushed over to them, prancing around them.

Tulio laughed, "It's an entire city of suckers! We just have to keep this up long enough to load up on the gold and get the hell out of here!"

Miguel grinned, "We'll be living like kings!" He turned and held Tulio's hands, pulling him close. "I say tonight we fully explore everything in this room?" He asked his lover with a wink, chuckling at the blush that rose on Tulio's cheeks. "I'm taking that as a yes!"

* * *

Once she was dressed Reina walked out to the main room, seeing Tzekel-Kan talking to some of the jaguar pelted soldiers. The ones she knew followed him more than the chief. She smiled when they bowed to her, "I do not wish to stop your conversation but is it time for the feast my priest?"

Tzekel-Kan smiled at her thoughtfulness and bowed to her before walking over to her, "The chief has just finished the preparations. You can attend whenever you are ready."

Reina smiled and nodded, "I shall go down then. You may continue." She patted his hand before walking down the temple steps. She smiled seeing all the citizens dressed beautifully, decorations everywhere. There were many tables laid out with food and huge bowls full of drinks she didn't recognize.

The chief met her at the steps and bowed to her, "My Lady. I hope everything is to your liking."

She smiled and nodded, "It is." The musicians began playing and she smiled, "What is that drink that Miguel and Tulio are drinking?" The two men were laughing loudly as they sipped at the cups someone handed them.

The chief smiled, "It is mixed fruits combined with the drink of the gods." She hummed, assuming it was alcoholic as the two men began to stumble around, enjoying the celebration a bit too much. Disgraceful for 'gods'.

Reina smiled at him, "Is there a less... powerful.. drink?"

The chief smiled and got a glass of red liquid from a table she had seen children drinking, "This is just the fruit part my lady. I shall inform the others not to give you the other kind."

Reina smiled at him in thanks, "Thank you. Would you introduce me to your family?" The chief grinned and led her to where a woman and a couple of young children were sitting, listening to the musicians play.

The chief kissed his wife's head and smiled at his children before motioning towards Reina, "My lady, this is my wife and children." The family together bowed to her. She smiled and knelt down beside the wife and smiled at the small child she was holding. She gently caressed his head that has a tuft of black hair, "They are adorable." She gently kissed the babies head, "And I bless you all for your kindness you have shown me." The wife smiled brightly at her and thanked her quietly as she held the baby.

The littlest girl smiled up at her, "Can you show me how to fix my hair like yours?" The chief shushed her but Reina shook her head and picked up the girl, "Of course! I will show you another time but I will fix your hair for you right now." She gently sat on the steps of a temple, setting the girl on the steps below her. She gently ran her fingers through her silk-like hair before she began braiding the hair back into a fishtail braid. She gently placed the flower she had in her hair back behind her ear and smiled down at her, "There you go. Now everyone will notice your beautiful hair." The girl giggled and ran off to show her friends.

"My lady, you are too kind."

Reina looked back to see Tzekel-Kan bowing to her. She smiled at him, "I see no reason to be cruel to the innocent. The guilty and sinful are the ones who will know my true cruelty." She smirked, showing off the fangs she didn't know she had developed. Well she was certainly changing but she had always felt this way. She just felt more strongly about it all now. She looked to her priest and smiled softly at him, "Will you join the festivities tonight?"

Tzekel-Kan looked around before smiling at her, "If my lady wishes so. I was coming to see if you required anything. I was working on making tomorrow's ceremony perfect for you and the other gods."

Reina smiled and nodded as she stood up, "Then I won't keep you. Would you make sure Manolo is looked after though my lord. I fear he has a habit of getting into trouble."

Tzekel-Kan tilted his head, "The horse?"

Reina laughed softly and shook her head, "My armadillo. He seems to have run off again. I fear he is lost somewhere in the temple." Tzekel-Kan nodded once he understood before kissing her hand and walking back to the Jaguar Temple. Reina watched him leave before she began to walk around, talking to the people.

After some time Miguel and Tulio grabbed her and led her to the bowl of alcoholic fruit punch, "You s-should try some!" Miguel hiccuped before handing a cup to her, grinning wildly.

Reina smiled and handed the cup to Tulio who downed it, "I am afraid I have a weak stomach when it comes to alcohol." That was a lie, she just didn't want to act like a fool around the citizens. This was their first night here after all.

Miguel whined like a puppy before he drank another glass, "B-but it's so good!" He laughed as he looked at Altivo stumbling around. Reina sighed as she followed his gaze, they had even gotten the horse drunk. They were like children! She turned as Miguel fell over, passing out. Tulio laughed and went to help him but fell down and passed out as well. Reina shook her head as men placed them in a platform of some kind and carried them up to the temple.

Reina was beginning to tire so she bid goodnight to the Chief before she walked up to her temple. She walked in to see everyone gone from the main room. She looked up at the stone jaguar and felt her vision swim black, mixed with green smoke.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was back in the black room, Xi-Bilama standing before her. She smirked as she strode up to her, looking her dress over. "You've adjusted well to this change." She trailed her hand across her chest where the necklace was, "You seem to have feelings beginning to develop for your high priest. Good."

Reina blushed and nodded slightly, "He is very attractive. Did you cause my moods to change?"

Xi-Bilama stared her down as she stood in front of her. "No. I only made them stronger, encouraging you to express your deepest feelings. You had developed a need to keep your strongest emotions private. My dear, you are a Goddess! You can let your true feelings be known without fear."

Reina slowly nodded, understanding now. She hadn't manipulated her emotions, she only made them stronger and closer to the surface. She turned back to her, her brain remembering what she said earlier. "Why is it good that I like Tzekel-Kan?"

Xi-Bilama smiled down at her, "Because I had hoped you would. You two will make a wonderful couple. Strong and powerful. He will help you learn to be a goddess and you will help him watch over El Dorado." The goddess smiled at her and tilted her head up, "You felt the energy swell inside you when you entered the city as well as when you were angry at Tulio outside the gates. You can do limitless things with your power now." She held out her hand, green flames crawling up her arm before swirling around her body and then Reina's as well. "Try it." She stepped back as the flames died down.

Reina frowned as she held out her arm. She felt the power surging through her and pushed it to her hand. She imagined the power forming flames around her hand, she closed her eyes as she concentrated. She soon felt a warmth and tingling around her arm, she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw green and yellow flames circling her body.

Xi-Bilama smirked at her and walked up to her, the fire not affecting her. She tilted Reina's head up and kissed her forehead. "Your priest awaits you." Reina went to question her before she felt the connection snap and she woke in the real world.

* * *

Reina looked around to see she was on her bed, Tzekel-Kan was standing over her, he was wiping a cool cloth across her forehead and face. He smiled upon seeing she was awake, "My lady, how are you feeling?"

Reina sat up with his help and smiled softly at him, "I feel fine, thank you. How long was I out?"

Tzekel-Kan set the cloth on a stone table beside him, "I came into the main room not long ago when I saw you lying on the floor in front of the jaguar statue. I carried you here and you were unconscious for almost an hour."

Reina listened to him before smiling, "Thank you for carrying me."

The high priest smiled, "It is my only wish to serve you, my goddess." Reina shivered at his touch, noticing his pupils began to dilate and his blood pressure rose. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She could even hear his heart beat. These new powers and abilities were still so new to her. She opened her eyes to see Tzekel-Kan staring at her worriedly. She smiled at him, "I am just tired my priest. I am fine."

He smiled and bowed to her, "Manolo is asleep in his bed and I have left your night gown by the pool. You can wash before bed if you wish. Is there anything else, My lady?"

Reina got up and gently kissed his cheek as she walked over to the pool, "I am good my priest. Good night."

Tzekel-Kan blushed and bowed again, wishing her a good night as he quickly left.


	4. Chapter 4

Reina slipped the dress and jewelry off, leaving them on a rock shelf by the heated pool. She sighed softly as she lowered herself into the hot water. The bottom of the pool was worn smooth by the slight current and allowed her to lay down comfortably, the water only reaching to her neck. Reina sighed as she looked around, she still couldn't believe this was hers. This was her temple and she was a demi-goddess now.

Reina woke up smelling something delicious. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Tzekel-Kan laying down another outfit beside her bed. He turned to her and saw her up and bowed quickly, "My lady. My apologies if I disturbed your slumber."

Reina waved at him as she yawned, she never was a morning person but didn't want to be rude to him, "It's fine. You didn't wake me..." She turned to her right and saw a golden tray full of fruits and some kind of pastries. There was a large golden goblet of some kind of drink beside it as well. "Did you bring me breakfast?"

Tzekel-Kan walked over and gently sat the tray in her lap and smiled at her, "Of course. I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible. I laid out your dress and already gave Manolo some food as well. There will be men waiting outside to take you to the temple for the sacrifice. I must go finish preparing, if you don't need anything else my lady?"

Reina smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm good, you may go." Tzekel-Kan bowed before leaving. Reina saw Manolo scurry up onto her bed, biting away at a large apple. She smiled at him and began eating her breakfast. She tasted one of the pastries and sighed at how good it was. She ate all of it and drank some of the juice, figuring out it was fruit juice. She gently sat the tray to the side and picked up the dress Tzekel-Kan had laid out for her. It was the same as yesterday's only the bodice had more gold patterns like the bottom had this time. She put the dress and jewelry back on before braiding her hair. She picked up Manolo and walked out into the main room. She saw some of the jaguar guards standing by a small platform.

"My lady, if you are ready we will carry you to the ceremony."

Reina walked over to them and smiled as they bowed to her, she didn't think she would ever get used to all the bowing everyone did. "Are you sure it won't be too hard for you?"

The men bowed quickly, "Of course not my lady! We only wish to serve you!" Reina blinked before sighing, she didn't want to hurt their feelings because they wanted to do this for her. She sat down on the cushioned part as the men picked up the platform easily. She sat Manolo down in her lap and looked out at the city as they began carrying her to the temple for sacrifice. One guard bowed to her at the steps before shutting the drapes around the platform so she couldn't see out. She looked down at Manolo and gently pet his shelled back. She suspected they didn't want to ruin the surprise at the top waiting for her and the others. Soon she felt the men lower the platform. The same guard parted the curtains for her and held out his hand. She got up and held his hand as she stepped out. She looked out and saw Tzekel-Kan next to the Chief standing before her on a ledge overlooking the city. She smiled at them before seeing Miguel and Tulio standing beside her, along with their servant, Chel she believed. She smiled at the two men who smiled at her nervously.

Tzekel-Kan stepped out and raised his arms up, "The gods are ready for their tribute!" Reina watched as the entire city of El Dorado was sitting across from them, cheering loudly. "This city has been granted a great blessing. And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration." He looked back at the chief, sneering. The chief glared back at him before Tzekel-Kan continued, "The gods deserve a proper tribute!" A group of three men carried a large circular platform with a bag on top. There was a large ribbon tying it closed with a wreath of flowers around the large sack. The men held it up for everyone to see. The men slowly lowered it down as Tzekel-Kan began speaking again, "The beginning of a new era, the dawn of a new age..." As he finished the sentence he held up his arms in a powerful stance as green energy crackled around the sack before it shot upwards, the sack and its ribbons shooting up like there was a huge wind beneath it. "Demands sacrifice!" As he finished the sack dissipated revealing a tied up man. The crowd collectively gasped, as well as Miguel, Tulio and Reina. Tzekel-Kan held up his hand, the man arching up into his hand.

Tulio frowned looking at Miguel and Reina, "I don't like this.."

Miguel looked at her pleadingly, "We need to stop this." Reina looked up to see Tzekel-Kan pushing the man towards the edge of the temple with a weapon of some kind. She stood tall and mumbled to Miguel and Tulio that she would stop this. Reina walked forwards and gently pulled the man away from the ledge and held him to her side, "My priest, please stop!"

Tzekel-Kan lowered the weapon he was going to hit the man with and looked at her with a mix of hurt and confusion in his eyes. Reina winced at the hurt in his eyes. She understood the need for sacrifice but Tulio and Miguel were in such pain, as was the city. She looked into the man's eyes and saw him shaking before her. "What are his crimes, my priest?"

Tzekel-Kan frowned, "None.. he wished to be offered up as tribute to the gods my lady.."

Reina nodded and gently patted the poor man's shoulder, "If he was truly guilty of something my priest, this would be an excellent tribute for me. However this man is innocent and shall be set free." She gently pushed the man back to the chief who quickly sent him down to the rest of the citizens. She walked up to Tzekel-Kan and ran her hand down his arm and smiled at him, "I will gladly accept another tribute at a later time. However Miguel and Tulio wish for a different kind of tribute." She looked over at them and smiled. Tzekel-Kan smiled at her and bowed before stepping back.

The chief smiled at her, feeling immense gratitude towards the goddess for stopping the killing of the innocent man, "My lords, my lady... May the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." He motioned behind him to a group of beautiful ladies carrying baskets of golden treasures. Reina grinned at how beautiful it was. The woman held it all up for the gods to see. The chief smiled as he motioned to the tribute, "My gods, does this please you?"

Miguel swooned before grinning, "Yes, very nice."

Tulio nodded, "Yes, certainly acceptable."

Reina chuckled watching them, men, always wanting to act nonchalant. She turned to the chief and nodded, "It is a wonderful tribute, Chief Tannabok."

The chief grinned and raised his arms up, "The gods have chosen!" He turned to the three of them, "To Xibalba?"

Reina tilted her head, Xibalba... Why did that sound familiar to her. _Xibalba is the underworld for my culture. The gold will be tossed into the whirlpool behind you and sent to the realm for the gods._ Reina stood up and stepped up just as Tulio and Miguel agreed to Xibalba. Reina held up her hands, "Stop!" The ladies stopped just as one basket was thrown over the ledge and down to Xibalba. The woman gasped and turned to her and bowed, feeling horrible. Reina quickly helped her stand and smiled at her, "It is alright." She turned to the Chief, "My apologies, I wish for my tribute to be sent to Xibalba but Miguel and Tulio wish to keep their tribute.. They would like to admire their tribute you have so graciously offered them." Chel, Miguel and Tulio all looked at her in amazement at how quickly she resolved both situations. Something was going on with her but she did save the gold for them. Why did she send hers to Xibalba though?

The chief smiled and nodded, "The gods wish to bask, take the tribute to the gods temple! Send our Goddess, Reina,'s tribute to Xibalba!" The ladies still in the back began taking the rest to the god's temple while the rest gladly sent their baskets full of gold to Xibalba.

Miguel smiled as he stepped beside Reina, "Nice going. Why did you send yours to Xibalba though, Reina?"

Reina looked at him and smiled, "For the gods. They deserve tribute as well. It would be rude not to honor them." She gently nudged him, "How's your head after all that drinking last night?" She watched Miguel blush and laughed, pushing him ahead of her to Tulio and Chel who were walking away.

The chief had chuckled at Tzekel-Kan, gloating that his tribute was accepted and not his. Tzekel-Kan glared at him, "Smile while you can..."

Reina turned to Tzekel-Kan and saw him glowering at the chiefs back as he walked away. Reina gently touched his arm and smiled softly at him, "Do not feel bad about your tribute. It was an amazing ceremony my priest. We can have another ceremony soon and I will gladly accept a tribute then who is worthy of my rage."

Tzekel-Kan was touched at her concern for him and bowed, "Of course. Allow me to escort you, my lady." Reina nodded and walked down the steps with him, holding onto his elbow.

Tulio and Miguel were sitting in their platform, singing and gloating about their gold as they were paraded through the city. Tulio grinned, "We just became richer than the king of Spain!"

Miguel looked at him, "Speaking of kings, the chief and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense."

Tulio looked over at him, "Buenos dias!... Listen all we have to do is keep playing the one against the other. You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to Spain."

Miguel frowned, "How are we going to get all this back to Spain?" 

Tulio frowned, "Umm... a boat! We can ask the Chief to commission a boat as part of our tribute!"

Miguel hummed before telling the guards carrying them to take them to the chief instead. Miguel turned to Tulio, "What about Reina?.."

Tulio rubbed his neck, "Something's off about her since we got here. I still don't know how she pulled off that trick when we first arrived.. but we'll fill her in afterwards." Miguel just sighed and nodded.

The two had talked to the chief into building a boat in three days before returning to the temple. Tulio looked out at the city and frowned, "Three days is not okay.. This is a real..." He handed the golden earrings in his hand to Chel, seeing that she was looking for a pair, "These are the ones.." Chel smiled and thanked him as she traded them with her old pair. Tulio turned to Miguel and continued, "Real problem. Miguel how are we going to keep this up for three days?"

Miguel was laying back on a pile of golden treasure and yawned before jumping down, "You worry too much! Why don't we ask Reina? She seems to be doing great at it."

Tulio frowned "First, you can never worry too much! Secondly, We need to talk to her.. but for now we need to lay low."

Miguel was leaning against a column, looking out at the city of El Dorado, "But this place is amazing. I mean, I wonder what's.."

Tulio shook his head and held out his arm, "No! Don't even move!"

Miguel turned around and chuckled, "Tulio.."

"You're moving!"

"A little bit but come on.."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

They argued a bit more before Miguel frowned, "For three days?"

Tulio nodded, "Yes! Exactly. For three days."

Miguel sighed, "Alright we lie low."

Tulio tilted his head, "Promise?"

Miguel held up his hand like Tulio was, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, all right." He turned around and continued staring out at the beautiful city below them. Tulio went over to the gold and began kissing it fondly.

Chel smirked and walked over to Miguel, "It's beautiful isn't it." She asked him.

Miguel nodded, "Yeah.."

Chel stood beside him, "You know you really shouldn't miss it." She gently pushed him forward a little.

"But I-I couldn't.." He motioned towards where Tulio was. He loved Tulio but he was so serious and cautious.. He would get so pissed if he just sneaked away.

Chel smiled, "Go. I'll cover for you."

Miguel looked at her and then back at Tulio. He narrowed his eyes seeing him too obsessed with the gold to care about his lover. Miguel nodded at Chel, "Thanks." He quickly slipped off. He walked down the steps and saw the temple Reina was at. He hummed and walked inside seeing the high priest standing before a giant Jaguar statue with Reina beside him. They were talking quietly.

Reina smiled at Tzekel-Kan, "Thank you for the lunch it was very nice.."

Tzekel-Kan bowed to her and nodded before seeing Miguel walking towards them. He stayed bowed before standing up, "My Lord!"

Reina turned and saw Miguel and smiled at him, "Miguel."

Miguel smiled slightly, still feeling nervous around the high priest. He turned to her and smiled, "I was going to walk around the city.. Do you want to go with me?"

Reina nodded, seeing how nervous he was and that Tulio wasn't around. The minx Chel probably had his attention. "Of course." She turned to Tzekel-Kan and gently patted his arm before walking out with Miguel, "I'm sorry we haven't seen each other much Miguel.. It's a bit crazy." Not as crazy as being an actual goddess but it still must be overwhelming for him as well.

Miguel nodded and saw they were alone before turning to her, "Reina.. Tulio has the chief making a boat for us to leave. It will be done in three days." Reina frowned as she listened to him before nodding softly. "Are you going to come with us?"

Reina looked down at the river, seeing the huge fish swimming around, "I can't Miguel... I'm going to stay here." She saw his heartbroken expression. They had become close friends during their expedition here. She gently patted his arm, "I'm sorry Miguel but you still have Tulio!"

Miguel sighed sadly, "He cares more about the treasure than me right now... and I understand. It's beautiful here..."

Reina gently held his hand, smiling at him, "Let's not be sad today. Let's enjoy our time together while it lasts."

Miguel smiled and nodded, grinning at her, "You're right." He gently held out the fabric of her skirt, "The dresses they made for you are beautiful."

Reina smiled and nodded, "Tzekel-Kan had them made for me. I love them."

Miguel smiled, knowing that there was something between the two even if the priest freaked him out. He turned to see a group of people running past. He turned to Reina and began following after them. Reina frowned before doing the same. They soon came upon a jaguar soldier with his back to them. Miguel frowned and walked up to him slowly, "Excuse me." The guard turned around to see them both and bowed. Miguel looked around before back to him, "Where is everybody?"

The guard turned to Reina before turning to Miguel, "They've been cleared from the streets, my lord, my lady. So the city can be cleansed as you ordered.."

Miguel turned to Reina who was frowning softly, "Cleansed?"

The guard nodded, "Yes. So the Age of the Jaguar can begin." He turned to Reina and bowed respectfully, "As you ordered, My lady.."

Reina frowned and went to object before they heard a disturbance. "Get back in!" They turned to see two guards pushing a citizen back, "Where are you going?!"

Miguel frowned, "Hey, stop that!"

The guard continued, not hearing him, "Move!"

Miguel frowned and walked closer, "Stop!" He walked over to the two and pushed them apart before the jaguar guard came up to them, "But my lord. Anyone who disobeys the Goddess' orders must be punished and offered up as sacrifice, as you ordered my lady." Miguel turned to Reina who looked horrified.

Reina frowned, "I must have been giving a lot of orders then..."

The guard bowed to her, "Tzekel-Kan has made your commands clear, my lady."

Reina frowned, he must have misunderstood. She knew he was power hungry and wanted to appease her but this was not the way to do that. She shook her head and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Release anyone you have captured and take the day off. Today is going to be a relaxing day." The guards nodded slowly before leaving quickly.

Miguel turned to the man, "Are you alright?" Miguel held out his hand, planning on helping him up, "Here.." The man whimpered before taking out his earrings and handing them to him. Miguel shook his head, "Oh no. It's alright. Please.." The man laid the earrings at his feet before running off. Reina went to go after him when Miguel held her arm, "It will only scare him more..." The man had ran into a stall and it crashed down before running off. Miguel saw some things on the ground and grinned as he sat down, picking up the pieces he wanted. He began fixing up a guitar like instrument.

Reina sat beside him on the wall and placed her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees, "Miguel.. They're afraid of us.. I never wanted them to fear me.."

Miguel strummed along on his instrument and nodded, "Well we just have to show them there's no reason to fear us, hmm?"

Reina smiled at him and nodded. She looked up when she heard a neigh and smiled when she saw Altivo. "Hey Altivo! I was wondering where you ran off to." She smiled as she saw three children with him. Two girls were around his legs while a little boy was sitting on his back. The little girls gasped when they saw them. Reina smiled the brightest she could while Miguel grinned at them and began playing on his instrument. The two little girls slowly came over and giggled at his playing. Soon a crowd began circling them and the two little girls began dancing with each other to the music. An older man gently moved closer to inspect the instrument and Miguel smiled, standing up, handing it to him so he could try. He quickly picked up on it and began playing. Miguel turned to Reina and gently lead her away. Reina followed him and grinned as they came across a courtyard where the river ran through, seeing the beautiful fish swimming around. "That was amazing Miguel."

Miguel grinned at her and nodded. "Did you see how happy they were?" He saw something in the reflection and looked up to see a large group of people smiling at them. Some even waved at them happily. Miguel looked at her and grinned as they walked over to them. Some children grabbed their hands and ran along to where a huge swing like thing was set up. There was rope attached to peoples legs and it swung them around. One man motioned to the swing, offering to help them if they wanted to join. Reina smiled and nodded happily, glad she wore shorts under her dress that day. The man stopped the ride and helped attach the ropes to her ankles while another man helped Miguel. "You ready, Reina?"

Reina laughed and nodded, "As I'll ever be."

The children laughed with them as the men began spinning them around before their momentum kept them spinning. Reina laughed loudly as she was spun around before turning to Miguel the best she could, "This is amazing!"

Miguel grinned at her, "It really is!"

They had spun around until it slowed down and the men helped them down. Miguel laughed as he stumbled against one of the men who held him up as his head stopped spinning. Reina laughed at him as she was fine. She saw a flash of color behind another alley and motioned for Miguel to follow her. They came around the corner and saw a man and woman feeding a bunch of colorful birds. Miguel smiled and walked over, admiring the birds. The man smiled and offered them his bowl of seeds. Miguel held it for them and threw out a small handful to see what would happen. Reina smiled and held some in her hand but jumped as a large beak came down and ate some from her hand, "Woah!" She looked up to see a huge bird above her. She smiled and held her hand up higher as it ate out of her hand. Miguel laughed and did the same, holding the bowl up higher for the larger birds. "They don't have these in Spain."

Miguel grinned as he pet one of the bird's feathers, "I wish they did.." Miguel gently handed the empty bowl back to the man and saw a group of people walking to the water. They curiously followed them as Reina wiped her hands together to get rid of the remaining seeds from her hand. She gasped as she saw them get on a huge turtle. Miguel hopped on and helped Reina but he ended up wobbling a little. One of the men with a bird type headdress on helped steady them and smiled at them. They smiled back and looked down at the creature in awe. They got off with the men helping them to see some kids playing with golden dominoes. Miguel tilted his head and kneeled down by them, grinning as they handed some to him.

Reina tilted her head as she watched Miguel began setting them up one by one till he had a huge circle and very complicated pattern set up. Reina stepped back with him and grinned as they saw a moon and stars design. Miguel grinned at her and walked back over to the first domino and motioned for one of the men to start the reaction but he shook his head and motioned for Miguel to do so. Reina smiled and rubbed his shoulder with her hand, "You set it up, you do it." Miguel nodded and flicked one gently and watched as they all began falling over, changing the moon and stars pattern to a wonderful golden sun pattern. Reina grinned as she stepped back to look at it with him, "That's amazing Miguel." Miguel just grinned from her's and the others praise. Miguel smiled and began walking away with Reina. They walked past a cut out window in the stone alleyway and saw Altivo pass by with what sounded like children. They ran to the end of the alley to see Altivo playing with some kids who were kicking around a ball. Reina gently rubbed Altivo's neck and smiled when the children stopped in front of them, holding the ball. The boy smiled and held out the ball to Miguel before bouncing it to him off the top of his head. Miguel caught it and began playing with them, running after them.

"Reina, head's up!"

Reina looked up as the ball came toward her. She giggled and bounced it off her hip back to Miguel and ran after him, laughing as she stole it from him and bounced it off her arm to the other two little girls.

Tzekel-Kan looked down at the scene from the wall above them, tilting his head as he watched Reina having fun with the children. "Hmm.. This is not what I expected.." He looked at the book of the god surrounded by fire and with a weapon in hand, detailing his power and plan for bloodshed. He flipped to the one on Reina and hummed, "Maybe I have misunderstood her wishes... Perhaps Lord Tulio will enlighten me more.." He looked down at Reina and her beautiful smile and sighed softly. He shook his head and quickly went to the lords temple. Tzekel-Kan walked to the front entrance and looked around, "My lord? Hello?" He looked over when he heard something. He turned back around and went to look somewhere else when he heard Lord Tulio.

"Oh, Tzekel-Kan! What brings you here?"

Tzekel-Kan bowed to him, "I-I humbly request an audience with you, my lord."

Tulio nodded, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Tzekel-Kan looked up at him as he stood up, "My lord I have just seen Lord Miguel and Lady Reina out among the people."

Tulio frowned, "Really?"

Tzekel-Kan moved closer, "If I may be so bold as to offer some advice.."

Chel moved in the background and motioned for him not to listen. Tulio tilted his head, "Hmm, alright.."

Tzekel-Kan motioned to him, "My Lord.. You are perfect."

Tulio chuckled, "Well.. go on."

Tzekel-Kan grinned at him, "But in your perfection you can not know how imperfect humans are." He moved his hands and green snakes appeared slithering around his arms, "Like snakes they are.. Spineless and slippery." He conjured up mice and they rushed past Tulio and Chel, "They are untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse. Spinning webs of lies like spiders!" He waved his arms as the walls were covered by webs and a huge spider fell in his hand.

Tulio frowned, "Stop it! That's disgusting."

Tzekel-Kan waved his arms and it all went away, "They're beyond disgusting!"

Tulio backed away from him, "Yeah, yeah. Way beyond.."

Tzekel-Kan grinned, "Then we're in agreement, I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately." He turned to him and grinned, "Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar or free-range?" Tulio looked to Chel nervously as Tzekel-Kan continued, "Will you be devouring their essence whole or piece by piece?"

Tulio looked at him, "Tzekel.. You've lost me."

Tzekel-Kan smiled at him, "My lord. These people will not respect you if they do not fear you."

Tulio backed away more, "And we'll make them fear us by.."

"A sacrifice! As it is prophesied! The history of the Age of the Jaguar will be written in.."

"Ink?"

"Blood!"

"Blood! Oh right. Of course, I should probably consult with Lord Miguel and Lady Reina.. This is fairly important stuff, I, um should discuss the entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us won't you?" He turned and began walking down the steps with Chel, "Let's go.."

Tzekel-Kan watched them leave and sighed, "Hopefully this will help Lady Reina find her way.. Goddess please help her.. I fear her human life has too much hold over her still.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update as much this week. This was finals week for me! It was hell. Really. But I passed everything so now I'm making it all up. I'm going to try and get ahead of editing and work on some new chapters.**

 **This chapter really starts the plot line for my story. Reina and Tzekel-Kan get closer, A major development happens with Miguel and Tulio. Tulio and Chel get into major trouble. Xi-Bilama and Reina start to see eye to eye finally.**

* * *

Reina laughed as the chief bounced the ball from his hip to her. She bounced it up from her foot before hitting it with her hip to Miguel, "Miguel!"

Miguel grinned, "I got it!" He ran after it until he bumped into Tulio. The ball hit the top of Tulio's head before bouncing off. Miguel and Reina winced as she walked up beside him.

Tulio frowned at them, "What do you think you're doing?" He growled out at them. Chel looked at them annoyed, trying to copy Tulio.

Miguel chuckled, trying to act like he wasn't offended by Tulio's actions, "Lying low."

Tulio got in his face, "Look, change of plans.. We have to grab what we can carry and get out of here now!"

Reina frowned as she got closer, "Why? What happened, Tulio?"

Tulio turned to her and whispered, "Because the high priest is nuts. He wants..."

"This is unacceptable!" They all turned to see Tzekel-Kan himself behind them.

Tulio nodded, "Yeah! Yeah, like he says!"

Tzekel-Kan looked around, "The gods should not be playing ball like this!"

Reina frowned and was about to interrupt him when Tulio beat her to it, "Well exactly!"

Tzekel-Kan began marching away, "Follow me!" Reina sighed but followed him, walking beside Miguel. Tulio was frowning as he followed behind them with Chel. Soon they came to an arena. The citizens filled the stands around the arena. The chief stood across from them as Tzekel-Kan held out his hands, "This is how the gods should play ball!" The crowd cheered as a horn sounded.

Miguel looked over at Tulio and frowned at his angry expression, "Well don't blame me!"

Tulio growled out, "I blame you!" He turned to Reina and pointed his finger at her as well, "And you, don't think you're innocent in all this."

Reina glared at him, "You are not the boss of me or Miguel, Tulio."

Tulio sighed and looked at Chel, "What is the object of this game, pray tell."

Chel held Altivo's reins as she looked up at the wall behind them, "You got to knock the ball through the hoop."

Tulio frowned, "What hoop?"

Chel pointed at the wall she was looking at, "That hoop." It was a vertical hoop high up on the wall.

Tulio frowned, "That's impossible. We're going to lose!"

Chel frowned, "Gods don't lose."

Tzekel-Kan snapped his fingers and they felt a rumbling coming towards them. Fifteen muscular men rushed past them and stood in formation beside Tzekel-Kan, "My lords, My lady, Chief Tannabok's warriors are the finest ball players in the city. Fifteen mere mortals against three gods." Tulio and Miguel gulped nervously while Reina just stared at Tzekel-Kan. "I realize it's uneven but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game... interesting." He grinned and held up his hands, "Play ball!" He gently sat the ball down and walked to Reina. He gently kissed her hand, "I know you'll do great, my lady." He smiled and walked over to the sidelines.

Reina blushed as the other two stared at her weirdly. She shrugged, "What? He's cute.."

The ground began rumbling as the men began running towards them. One kicked it towards Tulio who ducked and it hit the wall above Chel, hard. The ball bounced past the men who watched it bounce.

Tzekel-Kan stood up from his seat, "My lords.. were you not supposed to put the ball into play?"

Tulio, Miguel and Reina looked up at him. Tulio waved as he got up off the ground, "Ohhh." He waved at him, "Well, no, no, no, no. We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver."

Tzekel-Kan looked at them, "Ah... I've never heard of such a thing."

Miguel looked up at him, "Excuse me. Who invented this game?"

Tzekel-Kan chuckled, "Why the gods, of course."

Tulio frowned as Miguel picked up the ball, "I'm warning you, don't push your luck with this guy."

Reina frowned, "He's not that bad Tulio!"

Tulio turned to her, "Wait till later and explain." Reina frowned but nodded.

Miguel grinned, "Come on, We're the gods!" He grinned at Reina and bounced the ball of his back to her. Reina laughed and bounced it off her hip and focused her power into pushing the ball faster. It soared up and went through the hoop. Everyone gasped in amazement at how easily she scored the first point, especially Miguel and Tulio. They grinned at each other before rushing after the ball for her. The scorekeeper for the god's team placed the gold block down to represent their first point, smirking at the one for the warrior's team.

Tulio went to bounce it off his hip but it hurt him and it missed. One of the warriors stole it and bounced it to the others, getting a point. Reina huffed and looked up to see Tzekel-Kan watching Tulio and Miguel closely. She frowned and quickly ran and bounced it off her shoulder and then off her hip, through the hoop and getting another point. Tulio panted before running after another only for the warriors to get it first and score another point. That was two to two then.

"Guys, I need help here."

Miguel rushed to the ball and managed to kick it to her. She bounced it off her hip and scored the third point for their team. She saw Miguel and Tulio already tiring and frowned. This wasn't going to end well if she was the only one really going against the fifteen other warriors. Reina shook her head and ran after the ball and used her energy to pull the ball to her. She bounced it off her hip again and it went through the hoop, making it four to two. She began running again only the ball had landed too far away and the warriors scored a third point. Reina caught it as it landed and bounced it back through the hoop to get the fifth point. Miguel went to run after the ball but was too tired and the warriors got it and scored, making it five to four. Tulio panted and went to run after the ball but the ball hit out of bounds.

"New ball!"

Reina jogged over to Miguel and Tulio who panted. Chel walked up to them holding a new ball. Tulio looked at her, "How long does this go on anyway?"

Chel pointed to the shadow of the temple behind them and the line at the end of the court, "It's over when the shadow touches that line."

Miguel groaned, "We need a miracle."

Tulio sighed, "No, we need to cheat."

Chel handed Reina the ball and it rolled back a little to reveal it was actually Manolo rolled into a ball. "Well we can cheat now." Reina smiled down at the ball, "Be careful okay." She bounced him off her hip and he rolled around all the warriors before she pushed him up with her magic and he went through the hoop, the horn sounding. The score was now Six to four. Miguel and Tulio cheered loudly, as did the crowd. The warriors quickly hit Manolo up to the hoop but he swelled up so he wouldn't go through and fell back down. Reina used the warrior's surprise to quickly bump him off her hip and back through the hoop. Seven to four. Tulio stepped up and swung his hip, Manolo bouncing up to the hoop and sliding through easily. Miguel laughed and ran to the other side and jumped in the air and hit it off his knee, Manolo going through the hoop. That left the score at Nine to Four. Reina laughed and ran and gently bumped Manolo off her head, over to Miguel who hit Manolo with his knee. Manolo shot over to Tulio who bumped him off his head, through the hoop. Ten to Four. Miguel and Tulio hit the ball back between them before Miguel bounced Manolo up to the hoop. Manolo went through before Reina used her magic to help him bounce back through the hoop four more times. The score was then fifteen to four.

Miguel laughed as he bumped against Tulio, "You da god!"

Tulio laughed as he bumped against Miguel, "No you da god!"

Reina pouted at them and they laughed as they bumped into her on opposite sides, "You de goddess!"

Reina grinned at them before Chel threw the ball back into the field. Tulio and Miguel called Altivo over and got on his back and raced after the ball. Reina watched as they bounced it back and forth before waving at Chel when they passed her. Reina looked over and gasped seeing a very tired Manolo with Chel. Reina looked back at them, realizing that it was a normal ball again. Tulio gasped as Altivo jumped and he reared back, elbowing Miguel in the head. The ball hit Miguel in the face and Altivo began to fall down again. Miguel jumped up and hit it off his arm before twisting around in the air and kicked it as he fell down again. Both men fell to the ground. Reina saw the ball just hanging in the hoop. She panted as she forced the ball through with her magic. Everyone began cheering as the score was at Sixteen to Four. The referee blew the horn signalizing the end of the game. Reina sighed happily as she walked up to the others.

Tzekel-Kan walked down to them grinning, "I love this game!" He walked up to the four, "My Lords, My lady, congratulations on your victory! And now of course you will wish to have the losing team sacrificed to your glory!" The crowd collectively gasped as the warriors all keeled down to them in a line.

Miguel frowned, "Not again. Look, Tzekel-Kan!"

Reina frowned, reaching for his arm. "Miguel, stop."

Tulio shook his head, "Uh Miguel?"

Miguel ignored them both, "Forget the sacrifices! We don't want any sacrifices!"

Tzekel-Kan stepped forward, "But all the the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and unrighteous!"

Reina stepped forward, placing her hand on Miguel's shoulder. "Yes. I will, but these warriors just lost a game. That doesn't make them wicked and unrighteous my priest. Anyone would have lost against us."

Tzekel-Kan frowned, "Well as speaker for the gods it would be my privilege to point those who are out." He said as he kept nodding to the chief.

Reina frowned and felt her anger stirring. She really liked Tzekel-Kan but he wasn't listening to reason. His blood thirst was clouding his mind and judgment.

 _Now that's more like it. Show him you are a goddess and he will listen to you!_

Reina frowned, how did she do that?

 _Imagine your power surrounding you and swirling around you like before, force him to his knees like you did with Manolo earlier. Show your true power!_

Reina shivered at how powerful her voice sounded in her head. She stepped forward, "I am speaking for myself and the others now Tzekel-Kan!" Her voice boomed around the arena. She glared down at him as green energy began surrounding her and twisting around her like snakes. She held out her hand and forced Tzekel-Kan to his knees, "You will listen to me now! This city and these people are good and righteous! I will say who needs to be sacrificed and you will not disobey my orders! Nor will you give orders using my name as you have today!" She looked up as the crowd cheered for her. She turned back to Tzekel-Kan and raised her hand, the man raising up in the air as he gaped at her, "Go back to the temple and wait for me there." Her eyes flashed to those of a jaguar before her energy dissipated and Tzekel-Kan dropped to his feet. He looked around at everyone before bowing lowly and quickly leaving.

 _You did wonderful my dear._

Tzekel-Kan stopped at the edge of the crowd and turned to see Miguel glaring at him. He tilted his head as he saw a drop of blood fall from his brow, down his face. His eyes widened before he quickly left. He and Lady Reina needed to speak when she got to the temple.

The guards picked up the two men and went to pick her up but she waved her hand politely, not up for celebration at the moment. She watched as Miguel laughed happily at her commandment while Tulio just looked apprehensive, and a bit scared, at her. Reina watched everyone before she quickly ran off. She ran to her temple but ran around back and leaned against the stone wall, breathing hard. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She couldn't do this. Tulio's fear of her was threatening to break her. They didn't get along most times but they had their moments. For him to be blatantly fearful of her was terrifying to her. She looked up at the temple and slammed her fist into the stone, some stones falling off from her strength now, "Xi-Bilama! Why did you do this to me!? I'm not cut out for this!" She fell to her knees, crying her heart out. She felt the darkness fill her vision and she screamed out and tried to resist, "No! Leave me alone!" She felt something grab her and lashed out, "NO LET ME GO!" The shadow lifted and she turned to see Miguel on his back, holding his cheek where she struck. Reina gasped as she looked at him and backed up, "No.." She shook her head and cried out, "No, no, no!"

Miguel got up and grabbed her, "Reina, stop it!"

Reina looked him in the eyes and searched for the same fear she was in Tulio but it wasn't there. She only saw worry, not for himself but for her. She laid her head on his chest and cried. "M-Miguel... I can't do this... S-she made me a goddess.. but I can't hurt anyone!... T-tulio... he's afraid of me now... Tzekel-Kan hates me! I hit you! I'm no good anymore..."

Miguel listened to her and began to piece things together and held her tightly, ignore the stinging from his cheek. "If she made you a goddess it was for a reason Reina. She believed you had it in you.. And what you said earlier about only taking a sacrifice if they're worthy? If someone tried to kill another shouldn't you sacrifice them? You shouldn't feel sad about that.. And Tulio was in shock. He's been in denial about this place and it's magic since we got here. He can't handle the fact that you're a goddess Reina. Tzekel-Kan won't hate you, he seems to be in love with you.. He might not agree with your calmer side of things but you can reason with him I'm sure..."

Reina looked up at him and listened before slowly nodding. She hugged him before letting go, wiping her tears away, "Thank you Miguel... I'm sorry about hitting you..."

Miguel smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Reina sighed and heard Tulio calling for Miguel. Miguel patted her shoulder, "Go talk to the priest.. You know where I'll be if you need me.." He smiled at her again before running to where he heard Tulio.

Reina sighed shakily as she walked around to the main entrance of the temple. She stood on the edge when she saw Tzekel-Kan stalk up to the matching stone depiction of the gods and her. One of the jaguar soldiers was behind him. Reina stepped back against the wall quietly as she watched and listened.

Tzekel-Kan sighed as he clenched his hand into a fist, "Do you know why the gods demand blood?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know."

Tzekel-Kan looked up at the stone, before slashing his hand with his knife. Reina saw the blood fly and felt something in her stir. Most likely a hidden blood-lust she inherited from Xi-Bilama. Tzekel-Kan rubbed his hand over the depiction of Miguel, "Because gods don't bleed..." Reina felt her heart stop, he knew. He knew Miguel and Tulio weren't gods. "It's time to take the future into my own hands.. this city will be cleansed, even if I have to do it myself."

The soldier frowned, "Uh, how?"

Tzekel-Kan traced his now healed hand over Reina's depiction, "With the true Goddess' help." He keeled down and looked up at the depiction of her, just like his depiction was, "It's not called the Age of the Jaguar for nothing." He got up and flipped through the book, stopping at a depiction of a Jaguar killing the inhabitants of El Dorado, "This will be a perfect way to send off the false gods... Lady Reina will surely wish to see to this personally.."

Reina frowned, she was so conflicted. She knew she was a goddess now. She knew Tzekel-Kan wanted her to be bloodthirsty, she on the other hand only wanted those who were truly guilty to pay and she hadn't heard of anyone meeting those requirements. She closed her eyes and prayed to Xi-Bilama. She needed guidance. She felt a snap and then black was instantly surrounding her.

 **{X}**

"You pushed me way. You were practically screaming my name and then you pushed me away, you stupid, little girl!"

Reina opened her eyes to see Xi-Bilama seething at her, their faces only inches apart. Reina gasped and backed up but found her back against a wall. "I was having a breakdown! I didn't know what was happening to me! I'm sorry!"

Xi-Bilama huffed and tilted her head up roughly, "You think I didn't know that girl? I was trying to help you." Xi-Bilama squeezed before letting go and sighed as she leaned against the wall with her, staring at the nothing around them. "Miguel was right and I'm glad you listened to him at least."

Reina felt her calm down and sighed as she looked down at her feet, "Is it okay to still be me? Or should I forget what I feel and be what Tzekel-Kan believes me to be?"

Xi-Bilama chuckled, "Reina, I picked you for a reason. I said you were perfect before, did you forget my flirtation so easily?"

Reina blushed softly, "So it is okay?"

Xi-Bilama chuckled, "Of course my dear girl." She flicked her wrist to see an image of Tzekel-Kan gently carrying Reina's body to her room and laying her down before sitting beside her, looking at the floor in a mix of worry and dread. He was waiting on her so they could talk, like she ordered. In a flick of the wrist it was gone. "Tzekel-Kan was magically gifted since he was young. He was considered strange to the others and was pushed aside. He became mean and turned to magic and the gods for comfort. None of the others wanted him, they didn't connect. We did. I felt his rage and I loved it. I soaked it up and it only grew inside him as he grew stronger with my help. I fear now he has lost his sense of judgment and only wishes to get revenge against the city because to him they all deserve it."

Reina frowned as she turned to Xi-Bilama, "That's horrible... I'm going to help him get through this."

Xi-Bilama smiled and nodded, "That's what I hoped for my dear. That's part of what needed saving." She gently held her hand, "I will talk to you more later but for now you must talk with someone else.." With another snap she woke up in her bed.

 **{X}**

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

Reina sat up and felt Tzekel-Kan help her sit up against the pillows. Reina looked up at him and nodded. She patted the bed beside her and Tzekel-Kan frowned before laying beside her, their arms almost touching. "Tzekel-Kan... I am sorry for my harsh tones earlier and ridiculing you in front of the city. Will you please forgive me? My heart can not handle any ill feelings you may have towards me."

Tzekel-Kan bowed his head and sighed, "My dear.. I can never feel any ill feelings towards you.. There is nothing to be forgiven."

Reina blushed at his words and smiled softly before holding his hand, "To you the Age of the Jaguar is written in blood, full of sacrifices. But it's not. It's up to me to decide. There will be sacrifices but only for those who truly deserve it.." Tzekel-Kan looked up at her and nodded slowly. Reina sighed, "I listened to your earlier conversation with the soldier... You already know my stance on the Age of the Jaguar but Tulio and Miguel..." She turned to him and gently placed her hands on his, "I must tell you a long story for you to understand my priest..."

Tzekel-Kan sat beside her and held her hands, "I will listen for as long as you need, My Lady.."

Reina smiled and began her story. She told him of her upbringing, of her meeting Miguel and Tulio. She told him about the long journey to his land. Tzekel-Kan laughed at the part where Tulio got attacked by leeches and the fish but grew concerned but interested when he learned of Xi-Bilama's first encounter with Reina. She quickly summed up the rest since they've arrived. When she finished she held Tzekel-Kan's hands in her own nervously. "So.. do you think any different of me?"

Tzekel-Kan brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them both, smiling at her sincerely. "Of course not.." He looked off to the side, frowning. "I don't know how to feel about Miguel and Tulio.." He turned to her and smiled, gently cupping her cheek, "But I could never feel any different about you Lady Reina.."

Reina listened to him before smiling as she leaned into his touch, "Thank you.."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and nodded before he let his hand drop, "So you truly do not wish for anyone to be sacrificed?"

Reina sighed as she thought about how to phrase her thoughts.. "There will be sacrifices, there will be blood. But I will choose who is worthy and so far no one is worthy of such a horrible fate." Reina looked at Tzekel-Kan and smiled "but when we find someone who is we will revel in it my priest."

Tzekel-Kan saw the blood-lust in her eyes and smirked, "Revel in it we shall."

 **{X}**

The next day Reina saw Miguel on the newly constructed boat talking to the chief. Reina walked over, smiling at the people she passed on the way. She saw Altivo waiting on Miguel and patted his neck. "Hey buddy.. I haven't spent much time with you have I?" Altivo nudged his big head against her, neighing softly. Reina smiled and pet his neck as they waited. Soon Miguel got down and stopped when he saw her waiting as well.

"Reina!"

Reina smiled at him before motioning to where she can see the chief smiling down at them. "What were you talking about?"

Miguel sighed softly, "I was trying to delay our departure.. but the chief knows about me being human."

Reina looked up at the chief and followed Miguel up the steps to their temple. "He's a good man. He won't say anything... I also told Tzekel-Kan about everything."

Miguel stopped on the steps and glared incredulously at her, "He's going to kill us!"

Reina shook her head quickly, placing her hands on Miguel's arms, "No! He's not going to hurt either of you. I won't let him and he promised me. I get to decide who get's sacrificed.. That's our compromise."

Miguel stared at her before sighing softly, smiling. "Okay.. I trust you. That means we could stay forever!"

Reina grinned at him, "You should! That way I don't have to say goodbye to you Miguel.."

Miguel smiled, "I'm sure I can convince Tulio with your help!"

Reina winked at him, "If you need to convince him maybe I should let you have some privacy."

Miguel blushed before grinning, "That's afterwards for reassurance."

Reina grinned and walked up to the entrance with him before glaring at Tulio when she saw him. Chel and Tulio were too close for her liking. She saw Miguel stop beside her as they watched in curiosity and slowly building suspicion.

Tulio was facing Chel, "I want you to want... what you want?"

Chel didn't turn around, "Mhmm. Go on."

Tulio turned and faced towards one of the entrances, still not noticing the two watching them. "All right. Cards on the table. Uh, I want you to come to Spain with me and Miguel." He turned towards her now, looking like a lovesick puppy. "Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Miguel."

Reina tensed up and felt her anger sky rocket before turning to her friend. Miguel looked livid. He was hunched over on the wall trying to glare a whole through the whore.

Chel turned to him, running a finger down his chest tauntingly, "Well, as long as that's what you want.. Me too."

Tulio grinned down at her, moving closer. "Okay... Deal?"

Chel grinned up at him, "Deal." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as Tulio wrapped his around her waist.

Reina was seething at this point, her fists crackling with green energy. She whispered to Miguel, doubtful the two were paying enough attention to hear them anyways, "I could sacrifice her like Tzekel-Kan wanted."

Miguel glared at the two now making out on the pile of pillows he and Tulio had made love together on earlier. "Forget Miguel huh? Well.. Forget Tulio.." Miguel looked at Reina, trying to hide his pain, before heading down the steps with Altivo.

Reina snapped her head towards the two as she saw Chel's shirt come off. "What do you think you are doing!?" Reina glared at them, watching them crawl away from each other and her like scared little worms. Reina stepped on Chel's skirt and looked down at her, her nails now resembling claws and her hands were crackling with energy still. She looked lethal. "You! You insignificant little whore! As if you didn't know Miguel and Tulio were together!" Reina sneered down at the human girl, "You're pathetic." Reina saw Tulio try to get up and snapped her hand in his direction, slamming him back to the ground, smirking at his groan of pain. "You!" She walked over to him while she held her hand out to Chel, making sure the whore didn't move. "You're just going to 'forget' Miguel, for this bitch?" Reina stepped onto his rib cage, not breaking anything but enough to hurt him, "You're disgusting Tulio. I don't see what Miguel saw in you but he deserves better than your sorry ass!"

Tulio groaned underneath her, struggling to get free before looking up at her when she yelled at him. Tulio looked away from her, not struggling anymore. "You're right.."

Reina moved her foot away and kneeled in front of him, her eyes that of a Jaguar's now, cold and calculating. "You don't deserve him Tulio.. yet you and that whore seem to deserve each other. You two seem so hellbent on getting out of this beautiful city I'll make sure you do. But not with your lives." Reina glared at him when she saw him shudder at her threat.

"You c-can't do that!"

Reina turned to face Chel and saw the bitch trying to get up. Reina flung her hand and sent Chel flying into a column. She heard the crunch sound as Chel's nose broke from the impact and blood began to drip down her face. Reina smirked as she sneered down at her, "Oh, I can't can I? You're going to tell your Goddess no?" Tulio tried to get up only for Reina to force the two together, back to back. She tied their hands together with rope and glared at them.

"Lady Reina"

Reina turned around to see Tzekel-Kan facing her while watching the two. She could see the satisfaction within his eyes at seeing her using her powers. "Would you like me to remove these criminals?"

Reina sighed and nodded as she looked down at the two who were trying to reassure one another. "Yes. They will be sacrificed this evening." Tzekel-Kan smirked and began dragging the two down the steps as Reina followed.

* * *

 **After this there will only be about five more chapters. If that. So be prepared for some major shit to go down.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. There's only going to be at least two more chapters. Three maybe. The Last one would be an epilogue. The next chapter is going to be very gruesome and have sexual implications, just a heads up.**

* * *

Reina sat beside Miguel as they watched the people of El Dorado celebrate Lord Miguel and Lady Reina's decision to stay with them. Reina and Tzekel-Kan had kept the disappearance of Tulio and Chel secret and they were currently locked up in the deepest part of their temple where no one could hear or find them. Reina saw Miguel was trying to have a good time but the loss of his lover was hard on him. Reina gently placed her hand on Miguel's and smiled softly. "Miguel.. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Miguel jumped at the contact before managing a small smile for her. "I don't think there's anything anyone can do.. It will just take time.. It's still hard to believe he was cheating on me under my very nose!" Miguel glared off into the night as the scene replayed in his head. "I can't believe I didn't notice.. what did I do wrong?"

Reina quickly held his hand and squeezed. "You did nothing wrong Miguel. Tulio did. He may or may not love you but he chose to cheat on you and for that he is despicable. You deserve someone who will treat you like the god you are."

Miguel laughed softly at the hidden joke before smiling at her sincerely, "Thank you Reina, you always know what to say."

Reina smiled and patted his hand, "You're welcome Miguel. You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you." Reina saw Tzekel-Kan standing off to the side watching her. Reina smiled at Miguel and stood up from the seat decorated for her. "Will you excuse me Miguel?"

Miguel followed her vision and saw Tzekel-Kan who bowed to him slightly. Miguel managed a tight smile at how in love the two seemed, even if they both didn't realize it yet. "I don't mind, go!"

Reina smiled and walked to her priest, taking his hand. "You look handsome tonight."

Tzekel-Kan grinned at her new outfit she chose, looking her over gladly, "As do you, my Lady."

Reina blushed at the compliment and how he was eyeing her body. Granted she chose this outfit so she could show off to her priest but it was a nice feeling knowing he appreciated it. The bottom was a black skirt with slits on the sides to her ankles. The top stopped under her breasts and opened up her neck before connecting at the base of her neck. There was gold embellishments on the edges of the top and she worse a gold choker. There were an ornamental gold belt around her hips that laid over the top of the skirt. She also had golden arm bands on each arm. Overall she looked gorgeous and everyone could see she was finally comfortable with herself here in El Dorado. Reina smiled at Tzekel-Kan and spun around him while keeping a hold of his hand, "Dance with me?"

Tzekel-Kan smiled as she spun around him, her skirt flowing around her, as well as her hair. Tzekel-Kan pulled her close and grinned at her before spinning her and dipping her before pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently swayed to the music. Reina wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him as she relaxed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Reina nodded before she began to feel light headed and dizzy. Reina held onto Tzekel-Kan's shoulders as she stared at him weirdly. "I don't feel good.."

Tzekel-Kan quickly picked her up in his arms, carrying into their temple. He rushed to her chambers and laid her down, feeling of her forehead. She wasn't burning up but she wasn't able to focus on him and mumbled to herself about seeing multiples of him. Tzekel-Kan gently patted her cheeks, "Reina, look at me. What's going on?"

Reina groaned as she saw him move but everything was blurry. When he gently patted her cheeks she focused in on him and frowned before groaning in pain. "My vision is blurry and I feel dizzy... The whole room is spinning."

Tzekel-Kan closed his eyes and mumbled a spell under his breath as he ran his hands over her body, looking for anything causing her pain. When he stopped at her feet he found nothing wrong with her. He saw her closing her eyes and holding her head causing his heart to clench in pain, but for her. Tzekel-Kan laid down beside her and pulled her to him, rubbing her back. "It will pass.. just give it time.."

Reina felt Tzekel-Kan hold her close and if she wasn't feeling bad she would have flirted with him and taken the chance to explore his body but now she just loved how it relaxed her. She closed her eyes and listened to Tzekel-Kan's heartbeat, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing her back. It all created a cocoon for her where that was all she felt and she began to feel better, soon falling asleep. Tzekel-Kan looked down at her and stroked her hair as he continued to hold her, worried for her.

 **{X}**

Reina opened her eyes and saw herself standing with Xi-Bilama. "What happened?"

Xi-Bilama hummed as she looked Reina over before smiling at her. "You overused your powers when you're not used to it. Your body wasn't used to it and it drained yourself too quickly..." The Goddess walked closer to Reina and trailed her hand down her chest to the exposed skin, "Also, there's a new threat coming.. You better be on your toes Reina, otherwise everything you love will be taken away." Xi-Bilama smirked at her and stepped back, the shadows hiding her from the woman.

Reina stared into the shadows before growling, "What kind of threat?!" She was only met with silence. Reina sighed and shook her head, "Of course.."

 **{X}**

Reina woke up the next morning to see Tzekel-Kan was asleep beside her. There was a cool cloth on her forehead and Manolo was asleep on her other side. Reina stared up at the ceiling, frowning softly. What kind of threat did Xi-Bilama know about? Reina sat up and rubbed her head, why wasn't her life ever simple? Reina heard a noise and saw Tzekel-Kan beginning to wake up. She smiled down at him as his eyes met hers. Maybe it's all worth it if they have each other.

Tzekel-Kan looked up to see Reina staring down at him, smiling. Her hair was loose and falling down around her shoulders. The low light from the lanterns cast a beautiful glow upon her tanned skin. Her eyes resembled the chocolate he was so fond of. He loved this woman and he knew there wasn't any way for him to fight it now. Tzekel-Kan sat up and gently cupped her cheek in his hands, "Reina.. how are you feeling?"

Reina blushed when she felt him touch her before smiling at him again, "I'm fine.. I just over exerted my powers yesterday.."

Tzekel-Kan sighed from relief before looking down at her lips when she had licked them. He leaned in closer to her without realizing he had done so, "That's good.. I was so worried.."

Reina saw him stare at her lips and leaned in as well till their noses were touching. She stared into his eyes and grinned, "It's sweet you were worried.." She looked down at his lips before closing her eyes as Tzekel-Kan closed the distance and kissed her. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. It wasn't desperate or needy but trying to show the other how much they cared about them. When Reina felt like she needed air she pulled back and grinned at him. She gently pecked the corner of his lips before laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you.."

Tzekel-Kan smiled as he watched her before wrapping his arms around her so she was secure against him. He gently kissed the top of her head when he heard her proclaim her love for him. He felt his heart beat erratically in his chest and like he could cry from happiness from those three words. "I love you too, My Lady."

Reina smiled as she relaxed in his arms until she felt her stomach twist as she remembered Xi-Bilama's words. Reina sat up and narrowed her eyes at the stone walls. "I have to find Miguel.. Something's going to happen today."

Tzekel-Kan looked at her with concern before frowning at her words, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Reina looked over at him and shook her head, "I need to you to be prepared for something big.. and prepare to have the two prisoners sacrificed."

Tzekel-Kan would have smirked at the promise of sacrifices but he was uneasy about her mood. Tzekel-Kan nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving to do as she said.

Reina watched his leave and grabbed an apple, eating it as she went outside, searching for Miguel. She found him lounging on the steps of his temple in the outfit the people made for him upon his arrival. "Miguel!"

Miguel looked up and saw her, standing up and rushing to her, "Reina, what is it? What's wrong?"

Reina looked around at the city, everyone was having a great day. The sun was out and was warm but not devastatingly hot. There was a nice breeze that lightly played with her hair. It was almost too nice out and it tore at Reina's already frantic heart. "Something's wrong.. Xi-Bilama warned me about a threat to El Dorado.. and I have a horrible gut feeling it's going to happen today."

Miguel saw how frightened she look, maybe not for herself but for her friends and the city. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "It will be okay Reina. You have Tzekel-Kan, your powers, myself and Chief Tannabok to help."

Reina looked at him and sighed and nodded. She sat down, watching as he did the same. "Miguel.. Tulio and Chel.."

Miguel tensed up and looked at her, he looked wary but also still pissed off, "What about them?"

"They're going to be sacrificed.. If you wish to talk in private before.. You should do it now."

Miguel stared at her, unsure if that is what he wanted or not. "Okay.." He stood up and looked at her, "Where are they?"

"I can show you, my Lord." Tzekel-Kan said as he approached the two. "They're in the cells in the depths of our temple."

Miguel tensed at the sight of the high priest before slowly nodding, "Okay.. Thank you." He looked at Reina before following the man.

Reina watched the two walk away from her and across the street to her temple. She prayed to Xi-Bilama that Miguel found peace in any form.

 **{X}**

Miguel stared at the cell where Tulio lay in. It wasn't barbaric like he thought it would be. It was like any other jail they had been in before. Miguel narrowed his eyes as memories plagued his mind. He nodded at Tzekel-Kan who walked down the hall to check on Chel. Miguel walked inside the cell, sitting on the bed beside Tulio's hips. "Tulio.."

Tulio opened his eyes and jumped seeing Miguel sitting beside him before frowning and looking away, not able to look Miguel in the face anymore. "Why are you here...?"

Miguel saw Tulio turn from him and it hurt. He couldn't even look him in the eyes. Miguel sighed as he tried to stay calm, staring at some grooves in the wall. "I'm not sure.. I just needed to talk to you before.." He trailed off not wanting to admit it to himself. He hugged himself as he felt his eyes water, "Why Tulio? Why.. why did you have to go and break my heart? Was I not enough for you anymore? You had to chase some local tail from a city you don't even believe in? I thought you loved me!" He turned and glared at Tulio at the last part, his tears now freely falling and he didn't care to hide them from Tulio. Tulio was the one who caused this and he will know just how he made him feel.

Tulio winced at his questions, thinking about his answer. Miguel deserved that much and more.. "You are! We're.. I didn't mean for this to happen.. She flirted with me and it was nice to have some attention when you were so focused on this damn city.." Tulio sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, his own tears falling. "I do love you Miguel. So damn much. I don't care about Chel.. that doesn't make it okay but I just wanted to tell you that. You'll always be my love Miguel, even if I don't deserve you."

Miguel listened to him and felt sobs wrack his body, reaching out and holding Tulio's hand tightly. "I love you Tulio. You've hurt me before but this? How can I forgive you for this? How can we work past this?"

Tulio felt him grip his hand and squeezed back, sniffling from the tears. "I don't know Miguel.. I don't deserve your forgiveness though.. Like Reina said, you deserve someone so much better.. You deserve to actually be happy."

Miguel chuckled sadly, "I do.. but my heart still wants you. I still love you, you damn ass. I can't go on without you. You're my partner in every way. I don't forgive you for this but I would like to try and move on... if you promise to never do this again and to forget about Chel."

Tulio sat up and gently wiped away Miguel's tears, smiling sadly as his love leaned into his touch still. "Miguel.. I've already forgotten about her. I love you so much.."

Miguel smiled slightly at him, "This doesn't mean our relationship is the same. You're going to have to work for it."

Tulio hugged him tightly, laying his head on Miguel's shoulders. "Miguel.. none of this matters. I'm to be executed today."

Miguel hugged him back, shaking his head. "I can convince Reina not too, she has a weak spot when it comes to me.. I don't know about Chel. She despises her, for good reasons."

Tulio smiled into Miguel's shoulder before tightening his hold on him, "I don't give a damn about her, I just want you Miguel."

 **{X}**

Reina paced outside her temple, looking around at the city and the jungle surrounding them. She was restless and no matter what the Chief or Priest did she wouldn't calm down. Both men, usually who hated each other, were standing side by side as they watched the Goddess having a panic attack. Every now and then if someone got too close to her they were shocked by the energy building up in her.

The Chief turned to Tzekel-Kan and raised his eyebrows, "What brought this on?"

The High Priest kept his eyes on his love. It pained him to see her struggling so but he couldn't help her. "She had a vision.. of a threat to El Dorado. She awoke with a sense of dread. She has been like this ever since."

The Chief watched Reina before seeing Miguel rush out of the Jaguar's Temple. "Lord Miguel! Wait!"

Miguel stopped a few feet from Reina and felt his hair begin to stick up. He frowned as he saw Reina pacing in a wide circle, mumbling to herself. He could see green energy sparkling in her hands every few seconds. "Reina! Reina, stop!"

Reina turned to him and stopped, tilting her head. "Miguel? What is it? I'm busy."

Miguel shook his head and walked up to her. "You must calm down! You're scaring everyone." Miguel saw some children peeking out behind buildings at the woman. Some of the adults were even leaving a wide berth between themselves and Reina. "I need to ask a favor of you..." He gently reached out and held her hands in his, pleasantly surprised when he wasn't hurt.

Reina stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what's going on with him, "What is it?"

Miguel took a deep breaths before smiling at her, "I need you to let Tulio go."

Reina stared at him, letting his request process before snapping her hands back and glaring at him, her fangs showing as she sneered at his name. "Tulio? Live? Why should I? He broke your heart Miguel!"

Miguel flinched at her anger before shaking his head, his own anger coming to the surface. "Just because he cheated on me doesn't mean he deserves death!"

Reina growled at him, "Yes it does! He broke my best friend's heart! He's been awful to you this entire trip and while we've been here! He doesn't care about you!"

Miguel narrowed his eyes, "I love him Reina! I forgave him, this one time! If he screws up again then we're done! But I gave him a second chance! Please, Reina, for me!"

Reina turned her back to him and glared down at the street. She stared down at it as she thought before sighing, her posture relaxing as she gave in. "Do whatever you want Miguel..." Reina turned to him and shook her head, "You obviously don't want me to look out for you so go get your heart broken again."

Miguel went to go to her, his heart breaking a second time as he knew this request put a giant rift in their relationship. "Reina.."

Reina shook her head and looked away from him, "Go get him. Leave the whore." Reina heard his footsteps fade away before another set approached her. She tensed as hands were placed on her arms. She looked up to see Tzekel-Kan staring at her worriedly. "I'm fine.."

Tzekel-Kan gently cupped her cheek and kissed her. "No you're not."

Reina sighed into the kiss before hugging him, laying her head on his shoulder. "No. No I'm not."

Tzekel-Kan rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Everything will be okay Reina. I promise."

Reina sighed as she began to calm down, "How could you know that?"

Tzekel-Kan kissed her cheek and smiled down at her, "Because I believe in you and myself. We can handle anything, together."

Reina stepped back and smiled up at him, "Alright." Reina felt the ground shake around them and heard an explosion. She held onto Tzekel-Kan until the ground was stable again. She looked up to see the citizens running around in a panic. The warriors were all around Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok. Reina saw Miguel and Tulio run out from her Temple. Reina looked up at the jungle and saw fire and smoke rising up from the path that led to the city. "No.."

Miguel rushed up next to her, "Is it him?"

Tulio squeezed Miguel's hand, "Cortes.."

Reina took a deep breath and turned to the Chief, "Get all the citizens into their homes! Have your warriors protect the city from the entrance!" She watched as the warriors began making everyone rush indoors. She turned to Tzekel-Kan and kissed him lovingly. She ignored the looks she got from Miguel and Tulio before looking her high priest in the eyes. "There is a man coming.. Someone I knew before coming here. He will kill everyone who resists him while he overtakes this city in the name of Spain. We can't let this happen."

Tzekel-Kan listened to her before taking her hands in his. "Okay. I have to get something prepared in the temple, meet me there when you're ready." He let go of her hands before running to their temple.

Reina turned to the two men beside her still and sighed. "I have a plan. However, before we do this I need to know one thing." She walked up to Miguel and hugged him tightly. She didn't agree with his choice to save Tulio but she couldn't stay mad at him. "Will you stay here in El Dorado or do you wish to return to Spain, to go on more adventures?" Reina saw Altivo rush up to them and patted his neck. "I'm going to destroy the only path into the city. Once I do this you can not leave or come back, not without my help."

Miguel hugged her back, happy she forgave him but froze at her words. He looked at Tulio when she let go. He held his hand and imagined their lives together in El Dorado versus out in the world going on more adventures. Tulio wouldn't be happy here and Miguel would go stir crazy without the adventure. He loved it here, he really did but he couldn't stay here forever. "We'll go."

Tulio looked at Miguel in surprise before smiling softly at him, holding his hand. "Are you sure?"

Miguel nodded and smiled sadly at Reina, "I love for adventure and we've had ours here. We need to move on to more glorious adventures!"

Reina smiled back at him and nodded, "I expected as much." Reina hugged Altivo's neck, patting his shoulders. "Altivo, you go with them okay? You have to take care of these two losers." Altivo neighed sadly before standing beside Miguel. Reina took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay. Here's the plan. I will go out and face Cortes. I will convince him there is nothing here or get rid of him. Tzekel-Kan will have to make sure the path here is destroyed. You three need to leave with as much gold as you need before then." Reina saw Tulio and Miguel rush to the boat. Reina ran to the temple and walked inside, seeing Tzekel-Kan waiting in front of the Jaguar statue, holding a bowl full of a green liquid that had fog rolling from it. Reina approached him and tilted her head, "What is it, love?"

Tzekel-Kan motioned to the book open on a pedestal next to them, "This is one of my greatest weapons. I will drink this potion and I will absorb some of the Goddess' powers, enabling me to control this jaguar."

Reina looked at the book, the potion, Tzekel-Kan and the statue before frowning at him. "You could collapse the cave to the city... This could work... Will it hurt you?"

Tzekel-Kan looked back at her and smirked, "No. The only ones who will be hurt will this Cortes' men." He kissed her hand before he drank the potion. When he drank it all green energy surrounded him before shooting out across the floor to the statue. The power lifted him up before shooting him back against the stone mural. The energy left symbols and patterns glowing across the priest's body and his eyes glew bright green. He looked deadly. Tzekel-Kan raised his arms and the jaguar moved out from the wall and followed Tzekel-Kan's movements. "Ready."

Reina felt her heart race as she watched everything happen. Her eyes locked in on Tzekel-Kan and how his voice sounded deeper. Reina walked over to him and kissed him passionately, feeling him kiss her back just as much. Seeing him wielding such power was turning her on. Reina groaned and stepped back, "Later.." She shook his head to clear her mind and rushed out of the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**So the next chapter will be the last, the epilogue. Remember, this chapter is going to be gruesome and sexual in parts.**

* * *

Reina found the Chief's men standing around the boat for Miguel and Tulio. Her friends were on board already. "Chief! Lord Miguel and Tulio need to leave immediately!" Reina saw Miguel looked at her sadly as the boat began to take off, Tulio controlling the steering. "Goodbye Miguel.. Be safe on your many adventures.." Reina felt the ground shake and turned to see the stone jaguar rip out from the temple, people running away and screaming from it. "Wait! Everyone, wait! It's to help us to protect the city! It won't harm you!" Reina saw Tzekel-Kan walk out and to her, the jaguar following. "I'm going to go around and take care of Cortes. After Miguel makes it through, smash the tunnel. Then come around and if I'm not back by then, come find me."

Tzekel-Kan held her hand tightly in his before letting go and kissing the back of it, kneeling to her. "My Goddess, I will not fail you."

Reina smiled and nodded, pulling him to his feet. "I know Tzekel-Kan. Enjoy this moment of being able to fully express your powers!" Reina squeezed his hand one last time before she began running to the path that lead to a cliff overlooking a whirlpool to Xibalba. She stopped at the top and looked out, able to see parts of the jungle shake as Cortes was getting closer. Reina looked down at her outfit and shook her head. She focused on her powers and made her clothes change to those she arrived in. Reina focused and climbed down the cliff edge, using her powers to keep her from falling. When she reached the bottom she ran through the jungle until she got close. She kneeled down and peered behind the foliage as she spotted Cortes. He had a good number of men with him, almost the whole crew of his ship. Enough men that if they reached El Dorado everyone would be slaughtered. Reina felt herself growl at the image. She knew of Cortes' reputation. She didn't know why she was even going to travel with him before. Reina took a deep breath and calmed down. Cortes knew she escaped with Miguel and Tulio. When she showed up he wouldn't just trust her.. She could say Tulio kidnapped her and took them with her! Reina could say she escaped from them and was exploring the forest. Reina snuck down and emerged through the bushes in front of Cortes, seeing him and all his men stop, drawing their swords.

Cortes narrowed his eyes down at her, "Reina Guerrero. Capture her!"

Reina held out her hands to them, acting afraid. "Wait! Wait! Please, I was kidnapped!" She watched as Cortes ordered his men to halt, listening to her. "Those prisoners, they knocked me out that night on the boat and dragged me with them here! They wanted to use me as a ransom but they found out I wasn't worth anything. One night I knocked them out and ran away.. I haven't seen them or anyone else since."

Cortes listened silently before walking closer to her, "If what you say is true, why haven't I seen them?"

Reina shrugged as she straightened her posture. "I don't know, Cortes sir. The last time I saw them was days ago far east of her, near the beach."

Cortes nodded slightly as he took that into consideration. "My men reported that the two men talked of a city of gold, El Dorado. They left a trail leading this way.."

Reina clenched her hands. Those idiots let someone overhear them! "I've been here for weeks Cortes and haven't found anything. You know how excellent I am at finding treasures."

Cortes grabbed her throat and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "I also know how much you love to find things for yourself. Tell me, have you already found this city?"

Reina looked up into his eyes, fighting the urge to kill him. "N-no. There's nothing here!"

Cortes frowned at her before spotting the golden bands on her arms. "Where did this come from?"

Reina looked down and stared at them for a few seconds. "Well shit." Reina looked up to see Cortes draw his sword and went to raise it to strike her. Reina narrowed her eyes and held out her hand, pushing Cortes back into his men. "Don't you dare touch me again."

Cortes growled as he got back up, "Kill her!"

Reina put her hand on her hip as she stared at them, her eyes switching from warm brown to the golden eyes of a jaguar. Her nails were dagger sharp and green energy began swirling around her. "I would love to see you try." She smirked as she beckoned them to come closer, her fangs showing. The first man went to approach her but she just swiped her blade across his throat. She watched as blood flew and hit her in the face. Reina smirked down at his body as blood oozed out as he tried to breathe. Reina looked up to see the other men falter before multiple came at her at once. Reina used her powers to freeze them all in place. They couldn't move as she walked up each of them and tore out their heart. Reina held the three hearts in her hands and dropped them to the ground. She turned to see the rest of the men around Cortes, holding up their swords shakily against her. "Ha, This is just pathetic. Cortes, the man who destroys civilizations, the man who conquers all, hiding behind sniveling brats!" Reina hummed as she licked her nails that were covered in blood, shuddering at the wonderful taste and thrill it gave her. "No matter, you will all die. You can die as cowards if you wish."

One of the men glared at her and rushed forward, "I'm no coward, you bitch!" He raised his sword and stabbed her in the stomach. "You'll die for those words!"

Reina looked down at her stomach, registering the pain but it was dull compared to what it would have felt like if she were still human. Reina looked up at him, seeing the panic and pure terror in his eyes. "I can't die." She reached up and ripped his throat open with her nails. She then snapped his neck in half, killing him. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm blood spraying upon her face, neck and shoulders until the body bled out. She dropped the body and smirked at the horrified expressions left on the other men's faces. She carelessly ripped out the sword in her stomach and threw it away into the bushes. Cortes looked like he was going to shit himself. Reina felt the ground shake behind her and turned to see the jaguar racing towards them before launching itself at the group of men and completely squashing the men under its weight. Cortes was the only men left standing and he tried to run away.

"Would you like me to kill him, my love?" Tzekel-Kan sauntered up next to her, taking in the blood everywhere and all over her. It turned him on greatly but mostly how confident and powerful she was.

Reina smirked at him, able to hear his heart beat and blood pressure raise. "I got it." She held out her hand and Cortes was dragged back to her, forced into a kneeling position before them both. "It's humbling for you to be in this position, is it not? When you're the one who would put so many others into this same position?" Reina growled out as she slashed at his back, leaving a deep gash with her nails. She smirked at his loud cry of pain, "But you're not getting flogged Cortes. No. You will die today, but not as easily as your men. Your men were granted a mercy compared to what you will face!"

Cortes spit blood at her and Tzekel-Kan when she walked around to face him again, "Do what you will, monsters!"

Reina tsked at him and kneeled down, lifting his head up so he looked up at them. "The only monster here is you. I'm defending my love, my home and my people. The very people you would have destroyed, raped, killed and stole from."

Tzekel-Kan glared down at him, the jaguar roaring behind them at Cortes, ready to spring upon him. "Finish him, my love."

Reina smirked at Tzekel-Kan as she dropped Cortes' head. She gently caressed Tzekel-Kan's cheek, leaving a blood smear as she did. "I will." She leaned in and kissed him deeply, her hand moving to the back of his head to hold him close. Tzekel-Kan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, kissing her back hungrily. Reina pulled back when she heard Cortes spit at them again. Reina growled lowly and turned to him, pulling him up to his feet. "I've had enough of you Cortes. Any last words?"

Cortes glared directly into her eyes, defiant to the end it seemed. "Fuck you."

Reina chuckled before laughing manically. "Such great words to be your last!" Reina gripped his jaw in her hands, using enough force to cause the bones to fracture making him cry out. "Oh my priest will be so happy to oblige your request upon your death." Her grin turned even more sadistic as she reached into his chest, gripping his heart. Her powers supported Cortes' body as he went limp from the pain, yelling out so loud El Dorado could hear. Reina stared into his eyes as she in one smooth motion ripped out his heart from his body. She smirked as he gaped up at her, his expression similar as if he was looking upon the devil herself. Reina laughed as she bit into his heart, swallowing the tissue and blood hungrily as she watched the man. Cortes looked down at the huge hole in his chest before falling to the ground, blood forming a beautiful puddle of crimson around Reina and Tzekel-Kan. Reina watched him fall and tossed his heart down at the ground, blood dripping down her face and from her hands.

Tzekel-Kan's body slumped forward a little as he released his hold on the Goddess' power, the jaguar crumbling to stone behind them. Tzekel-Kan smirked as he looked his lover over, "So I get to fulfill the man's dying wish?"

Reina seemed to purr as she stepped closer to him, "Of course my love. What better time than now? So many beautiful sacrifices, so much blood. My lust for you has never been greater, nor my love."

Tzekel-Kan shuddered and kissed her lovingly, tugging at her hair, earning a moan from her. The priest smirked and kissed down her neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh and licking away the blood. "Reina.."

Reina moaned as she watched him before she pushed him down onto the ground and straddled him, kissing him again. "I love you."

Tzekel-Kan looked up at her and ran his hands over her hips, "I love you too."

Reina smirked down at him as she could feel how turned on her was, "My priest, make me yours."

Tzekel-Kan's eyes dilated further and he flipped her over, kissing her neck and biting hard enough to make her moan "Yes my lady."

{X}

After Reina and Tzekel-Kan consummated their love Reina had disposed of the bodies, tossing them down the whirlpool to Xibalba. Reina had then transported them both back to her room in her temple. She stumbled to the bed, sitting down as she held her head. "Oh fuck."

Tzekel-Kan kneeled in front of her, gently rubbing her legs. "Reina, is there anything I can do?"

Reina looked up at him, groaning softly from the pain. "No.. I don't think so. I'm going to get some rest and hope this wears off soon.. Could you check on everyone else for me?"

Tzekel-Kan gently lifted her into his arms, lifting the sheets with one arm before laying her under them. They had already cleaned themselves before hand so she wouldn't dirty the bed sheets. He gently kissed her forehead, caressing her cheek. "I love you so much.. Feel better soon, my love."

Reina smiled tiredly up at him, gently rubbing his jaw. "I love you too, my priest. I will try." She curled up under the sheets and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Tzekel-Kan waited until he was sure she was asleep before leaving. He walked outside the temple to see everyone still in their houses, no one was outside except for the warriors, Chief Tannabok next to them. Tzekel-Kan walked over to him and sighed softly. "Lady Reina has destroyed the threat and is resting. Everything is safe now."

Chief Tannabok turned to him and grinned. "That's wonderful news. We shall have to celebrate tomorrow if she is feeling better!"

Tzekel-Kan nodded, smiling tightly at the man. He didn't hate him anymore but they would never fully like each other. "Yes, of course. We will both hold celebrations for our Goddess. If you excuse me I need to see to some things." The chief nodded, waving him off as he went to tell the citizens the good news. Tzekel-Kan walked back to the temple, instead of going back to Reina he walked down to the dungeons. He passed by Tulio's old cell and to the cell holding Chel. He looked in to see Chel staring at the floor, shaking. "Chel."

Chel looked up and paled more if possible at the sight of him. "H-High Priest!"

Tzekel-Kan walked closer to the bars keeping her inside the hollowed out stone cell. "Tomorrow if everything goes as planned you will be sacrificed. I suggest you plead to the other gods to safeguard your soul in the afterlife." He went to turn and walk away when Chel called his name. He turned back and sneered down at her. "What is it?"

Chel was trying to hold back her tears in front of him. "What happened to Tulio? Is he dead?"

Tzekel-Kan smirked at her. "No. Your lover will not be waiting for you on the other side. Lord Miguel begged forgiveness on his behalf from Lady Reina. She reluctantly gave it. The two have safely left the city together. I heard him declare to his lover, in fact, that he didn't care about what happened to you."

Chel stared up at her before letting out a heart-wrenching sob. "H-he doesn't care.. about me?"

Tzekel-Kan shook his head as he stared down at her. "No. Miguel and Tulio are long gone by now, with their gold, their lives and in love. Something you tried to destroy." He turned and walked away, "Lady Reina will great enjoy tomorrow, I know I will!" He chuckled as he heard Chel's cries of pain and sorrow as he climbed up the stairs. Maybe the Age of the Jaguar wasn't what he expected but he was sure he was going to love it anyways.

{X}

Reina woke up feeling Tzekel-Kan's arm around her, holding her close to his chest. She smiled softly at how peaceful he looked. Reina gently leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

Tzekel-Kan opened his eyes and smiled down at her, gently sitting up so his weight was resting on one arm. "How are you feeling?"

Reina nuzzled him softly, enjoying being close to him without having to worry about anything. "Better now."

Tzekel-Kan chuckled softly and rubbed her back, "I'm glad I can be of service."

Reina laughed softly and kissed his cheek, then along the tattoo running from his cheek, across his nose and to the other cheek. "Me too."

Tzekel-Kan smiled as he watched her before gently holding her face, holding her still so he could kiss her on the lips. He felt her smile into the kiss and chuckled softly. "You're just so amazing."

Reina smiled and playfully nibbled on his bottom lip, "Not as amazing as you are or were last night."

Tzekel-Kan smirked as he licked at her lip, sucking on it softly before biting down. He heard her sharp intake of breath and shuddered softly. He reached up and gently tugged at her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Reina kissed him back hungrily as she pulled him on top of her, laying back. She tilted her head for him when he began kissing her neck, moaning softly as he found the one spot that drove her crazy. "Tzekel-Kan.."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and kissed the bite mark he left on her neck before pulling her top off. He leaned down, kissing from her neck to her collar bone, nipping at the soft skin there. He felt her breathing speed up and kissed down to her breast. He looked up at her as he gently squeezed both in his hands. Her eyes were already dilated and were watching him hungrily. "Yes, Reina?"

Reina shivered from the way he said her name, he reached forward and ran her hand down his chest and abs before rubbing his waist. She pulled the fabric loose, tossing it to the side before chuckling at how turned on he already was. "Someone's excited."

Tzekel-Kan hummed as he grabbed her hands, holding them down on either side of her head. She was stronger and they both knew it but they didn't care. He leaned down and lavished her breasts with attention, his free hand caressing her skin down to her hip. As he gently nipped at one of her breasts, moving with her as she arched her back, he pulled her bottoms off, tossing them away.

Reina shuddered and arched up against him, whining softly. "Tzekel-Kan.."

Tzekel-Kan leaned up and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes, my lady?"

Reina huffed softly, "Please. Please don't tease me right now."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and nodded, kissing his way from her neck to her thighs. He gently spread them, biting at one softly. He looked up to see Reina staring at him intently, panting softly. He smirked before giving her what she wanted.

{X}

Reina sat one the large ornate chair they built for her, watching the party go on in front of her. He chair was set up on the stairs in front of her temple, the party being around the courtyard in front of them, around the water. Children were running around, laughing. The adults were standing around, drinking and enjoying the wonderful food. There were games everywhere for people to enjoy. The band was very lively to celebrate Reina saving them from the disastrous threat. Reina was the only one unhappy thought. She was laying back in the chair, sighing as she watched everyone. She was sipping on a glass of the fruit juice.

"Reina?" Reina looked over to see Tzekel-Kan looking down at her, he looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Reina frowned as she sat her glass down, looking out passed the jungle to where Miguel and Tulio left. "Sort of.." She sighed softly "I just miss Miguel. We weren't close before we left Spain but we quickly became best friends.. Now he's gone. I know he's going to be happy. He has Miguel, his gold and his many adventures to have.. But he's gone."

Tzekel-Kan gently held her hand in his, rubbing it before kissing it. "You're always going to miss him.. but he knows you're going to be happy here. You know he's going to be happy out there."

Reina smiled softly, getting up. "And I have you.. Will you dance with me?"

Tzekel-Kan smiled and escorted her to where everyone was dancing, placing his hand on her waist. His other hand was around her back, holding her close. He held her close as they swayed together. "Feeling better now?"

Reina nodded, laying her head on his shoulder as she listened to the sounds of the celebration mix with the strong beat of Tzekel-Kan's heartbeat. "Yeah.. I'm fine now."

{X}

Reina stared down at the ledge overlooking the whirlpool to Xibalba. Most of the citizens were in the stands, watching in nervous silence. The chief was standing behind her, some of his soldiers standing beside him as they waited on the ceremony to start. Reina turned back around when she heard a chain rattle. Two jaguar soldiers were leading Chel towards her, Tzekel-Kan walking behind them. Reina stood back as they brought Chel to the stone slab they had carried for the ceremony. They laid her down, tying her around the slab so she couldn't move.

Tzekel-Kan addressed the citizens watching, some of the more squeamish and the children were at home. Reina and the Chief had already warned everyone before the festival the night before. "Today we're honoring the sacrifice we should have given the Goddess when she first arrived! This woman behind me has committed multiple crimes! She stole from the temple, from the gods themselves! She had lied, cheated and tried to break up a union between Lord Miguel and Lord Tulio."

Reina watched as the crowd booed at Chel. Reina turned and looked down at the sacrifice. Chel looked a mix between pissed and terrified. Reina picked up the ornamental blade, the handle shaped into a roaring jaguar. "Chel, we're offering your heart up to the gods, may they have mercy on your soul."

Tzekel-Kan moved behind Chel's head, using his magic to hold her still. "We're ready when you are, Lady Reina."

Reina stared down at Chel's face and glared at her. "You almost destroyed a beautiful relationship, Chel. All to escape from here. You wanted to take gold and riches that did not belong to you and get everything you've ever wanted, instead of working for it. You lied to me, the gods, your High Priest and your Chief. Nothing you can say will make any of this okay."

Chel glared up at her, not able to squirm free. "You're just as much of a fake as they were."

Reina stared down at her before green sparks traveled up her arm, green energy swirling around her so strong that everyone else had to back up, even Tzekel-Kan. "Fake? You think I'm fake?" Reina held out her hand, Chel's body rising up in the air and hanging over the edge of the whirlpool, if she dropped her she was a goner. "I AM YOUR GODDESS. I will not accept this disrespect and insolent behavior from you or anyone else!" Reina walked up to the edge, reaching out to where her hand was over Chel's chest. Her claws extended and she shoved her hand through her rib cage, wrapping around her still beating heart.

Chel gasped, shaking from the pain flooding her body. "B-bitch."

Reina glared at her and crushed her heart in her hands, listening to Chel's scream of pain. In a few seconds Chel went limp in her hold. Reina dropped her magic, Chel's body falling into the whirlpool. "To Xibalba you go, bitch." Reina looked down at he heart in her hands and turned to Tzekel-Kan laying it in the box he held out. "Here you go." She looked out to see everyone in shock before they began cheering. Reina smiled as she watched Tzekel-Kan light the box on fire, sending it down to Xibalba as well.

Tzekel-Kan smiled at her, holding her hand that was covered in blood. He kissed the back of it before wiping it clean with a spare cloth he brought. "Are you alright, my love?"

Reina nodded and turned to see Chief Tannabok walking over to them, "Chief."

The Chief smiled slightly at her, he was never fully okay with sacrifice but knew it needed to be done. Especially in this case. Chel deserved it, especially with how she disrespected the Goddess. She could demolish El Dorado in a second if she wanted, people seemed to forget the true wrath of the gods. "Are you okay? She was truly horrible."

Reina nodded, smiling softly. "I am. I'm just trying to calm down."

The chief smiled and nodded, "Let me know if you need anything at all, Lady Reina." He bowed to her before he began walking away.

Tzekel-Kan leaned in and gently kissed her. "You sure you're okay?"

Reina kissed him back, rubbing his cheek under his ceremonial mask. "I promise. I'm still just a little tired. Emotionally, Physically, magically. Chel made me so mad I overdone it and it's affecting me."

Tzekel-Kan kissed her cheek as he hugged her, stroking her hair which was down for once. "Then let's get some rest."

Reina smiled and went to walk whenever Tzekel-Kan picked her up, carrying her. Reina laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to carry me down these steps, love."

Tzekel-Kan smirked down at her, "I know. I enjoy having you in my arms, love."

Reina blushed and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "I enjoy being in your arms."

{X}

Miguel leaned against Tulio's side as he steered their ship. Reina had sent them off with so much gold Altivo had a hard time carrying it all. So they bought a ship as soon as they got to a major city and went off to explore the southern ocean. "Do you think Reina is okay?"

Tulio looked down and kissed Miguel's cheek. "She will be. She probably missed you to death, like you do her. But you both have someone there for you who loves you."

Miguel smiled up at him, chuckling softly. "It's hard to think about Reina falling in love with that guy."

Tulio shuddered at the speech the high priest gave him. "Yeah. But hey, the whole place is weird. And she's a goddess? Who are we to judge?"

Miguel shrugged, nodding as he turned to see Altivo biting into another big apple. "Yeah..."

Tulio smiled and gently kissed Miguel, caressing his cheek. "We'll go back one day, Miguel. Maybe we'll settle down in the city. Where better?"

Miguel smiled up at him, laying his hand over his. "I'm holding you to that, Tulio."

Tulio smiled and hugged Miguel, looking out over the vast ocean. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Miguel."

{X}

Reina looked over to Tzekel-Kan, he was looking over some documents with Chief Tannabok. Reina was standing off to the side, watching everyone while Tannabok's wife kept her company. She and Zyanya had become friends during the weeks after Cortes' demise. Reina had no other friends in the city and Zyanya had started spending time with her to help cheer her up. Now they were close friends, Reina going over and spending time with the children sometimes while Tzekel-Kan was busy.

Zyanya smiled at Reina, her kids playing together in the courtyard below them, "So. Have you two discussed marriage yet? I know how much you love each other."

Reina looked over at her, blushing softly. "No. He's never brought it up. I read up on the marriage ceremonies here but I don't know how anything would still apply for us. I have no family, neither does he. I am a Goddess, he a High-Priest. Ours would have to be different."

Zyanya grinned at the blush she saw on Reina's face. "It's more of a guide than a strict law, my lady. The only things that matters is do you want to marry him?"

Reina saw Tzekel-Kan look over at her and smiled softly. "I do."

Zyanya smiled, gently placing her arm on Reina's. "Then talk to him about it. I'm sure he doesn't know if it would be alright to ask you or not. No one's married a Goddess before."

Reina laughed softly, "That is very true. I will speak to him about it soon.."

Zyanya grinned, "I'm so excited. I'll begin making plans as soon as I heard the good news."

Reina smiled bashfully at her friend, "Thank you, Zyanya."

{X}

Reina was laying back on her bed, Manolo on her lap and her head in Tzekel-Kan's lap. He was gently running his fingers through her hair as they relaxed after a long day of dealing with the citizens' questions and worries. Reina looked up at her love and smiled softly, "I wish to talk to you about something." She gently pet Manolo's shell to help keep her calm, smiling as he rubbed up into her touch.

Tzekel-Kan nodded as he looked down at her. "What about, my love?"

Reina looked up at the ceiling, breathing in the sweet scent of the incense burning. "Marriage."

Tzekel-Kan tilted his head, watching her expression to try and gauge what she meant. "Marriage. Between us?"

Reina nodded, sitting up. She gently sat Manolo on the bed beside her as she focused fully on Tzekel-Kan. "Yes.. Do you want to marry me?"

Tzekel-Kan gently held her hands in his own. "Honestly, yes. I've been wanting to for a while. I just didn't know if you would want too. I also didn't quite know how to ask a Goddess to marry me."

Reina smiled and gently kissed him. "It does not matter what I am, I love you. You love me. We'll be married so everyone knows we belong together."

Tzekel-Kan kissed her back, smiling down at her. "We're getting married then."

Reina grinned, hugging him tightly. "We're getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter and the epilogue for Warrior Queen. I hope you enjoyed this unusual story as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

Reina looked down at the elaborate outfit she wore. The top was black and wrapped around her chest tightly. There was a golden tribal pattern around the neckline. The skirt was wrapped tightly around her waist and fell to the floor with a slight train in the back. Zyanya and Reina had spent a long time with the women of the village to create the outfit. On the bottom of the skirt it was outlined in gold. There was a golden decorative belt around her waist, two jaguars stitched into the smooth fabric. Zyanya had finished fixing her hair and makeup already. Reina got up and looked in a mirror, smiling softly at her reflection. She really did look beautiful, but she had definitely changed since she first arrived in El Dorado. Her eyes were more yellow now than the soft brown they once were, closer to jaguar eyes now. Her nails stayed long and sharp, she had canines. She had muscles, more than any other women she had ever seen yet she pulled it off.

"You look beautiful, my lady."

Reina smiled over at Zyanya, "Thank you, dear. You've been such a great help to me."

Zyanya smiled and held her hand, gently squeezing making Reina's bracelets jangle together. "You're very welcome. Are you ready?"

Reina nodded happily, grinning at her. "I've been ready for a long time." Zyanya smiled and nodded, walking ahead of her up the stairs. Reina walked up to the main floor of the temple and peeked out behind the curtain. Chief Tannabok was standing in front of the now re-constructed Jaguar statues, there now being two of them. Reina walked out to him and his family, their children accompanying her to the ceremony in the main courtyard. They were going to have it in the temple but the citizens wanted to witness the ceremony. Reina didn't mind and convinced Tzekel-Kan.

Chief Tannabok smiled at her, bowing to her. "My lady, you look magnificent today. Are you ready?"

Reina nodded, "I am. Thank you." Zyanya smiled and got her children to walk beside her, Chief Tannabok walking beside Reina outside the temple. As soon as Reina walked outside she saw how beautiful the courtyard was decorated. There were flowers everywhere, the sun was shining and reflected off all the golden ornaments scattered around. The people were all kneeled down, turned to where Tzekel-Kan waited, kneeling on a very elaborate golden cloth. Reina felt her heart stop as she looked down at him, their eyes meeting. He looked so handsome. He wasn't wearing a top so his chiseled chest was on full display. He was wearing a black skirt today instead of his usual red one. He wore a cap made of gold, black tribal patterns etched into the edge, similar to Reina's skirt. Reina couldn't get to him fast enough. She kneeled down on the cushion across from him, grinning at him.

Tzekel-Kan grinned at her, holding her hands in his larger ones. "You look so beautiful, my love. Everything else pales in comparison to you."

Reina blushed and gently squeezed his hand, "Just as everyone pales in comparison to how devastatingly gorgeous you look right now. I just want to attack you."

Chief Tannabok chuckled softly, "Let's save that for after the ceremony you two." He smiled when the two laughed, the crowd smiling in front of them.

Zyanya who was sitting to the side smiled at them, her children sitting around her on another rug.

Chief Tannabok was behind the Goddess and the High-Priest, facing the crowd. "Today we're here to unite our Goddess, Lady Reina, and our High-Priest Tzekel-Kan." He motioned to the two in front of them. "Lady Reina, do you take Tzekel-Kan to be your husband, your partner, to share your life with this man. To share everything with him. To love him. To protect him."

Reina smiled at her love, trying not to cry from how happy she was. "I promise with every fiber of my being. I love you so much. You stole my heart the day I arrived and I will never ask for it back. I trust you to keep it safe until the end of time."

Tzekel-Kan felt like crying at her declaration. Instead he rubbed his thumbs over her hands, smiling at her. He waited until the chief asked him the same thing. "I promise to do so until the day I die. My lady, I've loved you before I met you it seems. When I saw your arrival in my dreams I had no idea how much you would change my life. You've saved me, this city and you stole my heart while doing so. Just as I will treasure yours I know you will cherish mine."

The Chief grinned down at the two. "Alright. To show to each other, the people of El Dorado and the gods please tie the knot. Tzekel-Kan tie the end of your cape to Lady Reina's skirt."

Tzekel-Kan reached down to Reina's skirt, gently brushing her leg as he did and gently tied it to the end of his cape. Reina smiled and leaned forward, kissing him lovingly. Tzekel-Kan gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her, hearing everyone cheering around them.

Chief Tannabok laughed happily, motioning with his hands to everyone. "Let the celebration begin!"

{X}

Reina smiled as she accepted another gift from one of the ladies of the city. "Thank you so much for your gift. We appreciate it very much."

Tzekel-Kan placed the jaguar hairbrush to the side for one of his soldiers to take into the temple, chuckling as he leaned into his wife's side. His wife. "I think she was the last one."

Reina smiled and leaned into her husband's side. "I do believe so, my dear husband."

Tzekel-Kan grinned at her. "I'm not going to tire of hearing those words, my wife."

Reina smiled and gently kissed his cheek before looking out at the party going on below them. "I won't either.. I'm just so happy. I married the love of my life, I live in the most beautiful city on earth, I love this city and the people who live here." She turned to Tzekel-Kan and smiled, "There's just one thing I haven't told you yet."

Tzekel-Kan looked down at her, tilting his head. "What haven't you told me."

Reina smiled and gently held his hand. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed really." She let go and gently grabbed a large box she had kept beside her all evening and placed it in his lap.

Tzekel-Kan frowned as he gently opened the box. Inside lay two golden shields. He picked them up and noticed the elaborate jaguar engravings. He laid them to the side and saw blue arrows and pink arrows. He saw a piece of paper underneath them and pulled it out. In Reina's elegant handwriting was the message saying they were expecting twins. One boy and one girl. Tzekel-Kan stared at everything before turning to her, his eyes wide. "R-really?"

Reina grinned and nodded. "Yes. A couple of weeks actually, so the first time we made love was when they were conceived." So they were conceived on the battlefield, which is why she did the warrior baby reveal.

Tzekel-Kan set the objects back in the box before hugging her happily, "This is so amazing! I'm so excited! Are you?"

Reina smiled and nodded, kissing him lovingly. "I am. It's been so hard keeping this a secret but I wanted to surprise you."

Tzekel-Kan smiled and wiped at his eyes, chuckling as he tried not to cry. "Twins, we're having twins."

Reina smiled and nodded, kissing him again. "We are."

{X}

Reina smiled as she relaxed on a comfy lounge chair Xi-Bilama had conjured up in their world. The Goddess was sitting beside her, grinning down at her large stomach. "They're so cute. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Reina smiled as she gently rubbed her stomach, "Have you picked the names yet?"

Xi-Bilama smiled down at her, "Are you sure you don't want to follow tradition and have your midwife decide the name?"

Reina shook her head, frowning. "No. Zyanya is my best friend beside my husband but I want you to name them. You've made all this possible and I trust you."

Xi-Bilama laughed as she leaned back next to her, staring up at the dark shadows around them. "You were once terrified of me."

Reina smiled and gently laid her hand on hers. "No more. Not after that day Miguel and you both helped me."

Xi-Bilama smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll think about their names, I'll let you know when they're born. Get some rest."

Reina woke up and saw that she was back in her room, or rather their room. Tzekel-Kan had moved into her room since it was the biggest, the nicest and made for her. They had the adjoining room next door set up into a nursery for the twins already. Reina sat up and fixed her hair before going upstairs to the sitting room. She smiled as she saw Tzekel-Kan lounging on one of the couches, reading a book. She could read the title and saw that it was a book on childbirth. He had nearly drove Zyanya crazy with the questions he kept asking, so she got him a book. "There you are." Reina smiled at him, laying down beside him. The couch was huge because they wanted to be able to lay together.

Tzekel-Kan smiled at her, putting the book down on the table beside him. "I couldn't sleep so I came up here. Did you have a nice chat with her?"

Reina nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yes. She agreed to name the children after they're born."

Tzekel-Kan gently ran one hand over her stomach, kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling, love?"

Reina relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes. "I'm a bit more tired than usual. The children love to kick my insides to death but I'm okay. I'm sure if I wasn't a goddess that I would be having a rough time."

Tzekel-Kan nodded, gently rubbing the spot where one of the children kicked his hand. "I can tell. I think this one is the girl."

Reina grinned up at him, "I think she's going to be like me. Feisty."

Tzekel-Kan smirked down at her. "I was hoping so."

Reina laughed softly and kissed him, gently lacing their fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

{X}

Reina glared at the men carrying her outside to the courtyard in front of all the temples. They had been cornered by Tzekel-Kan to make sure she didn't over exert herself. So that meant she didn't go down or up stairs. People constantly got everything for her and it was driving her insane. She was pregnant not disabled. Reina was gently sat down by the waters edge, the guards already having set up a picnic for her there. Zyanya was sitting there already, her feet in the water. Reina sighed and sat her feet in the water, leaning back as she bit into an apple.

Zyanya turned to her and smiled softly. "You only have a week left, Lady Reina. We're just wanting to be careful."

Reina looked over at her and groaned softly. "I know. I'm trying not to be too bitchy but it's hard. I can't even take a bath alone." Reina looked down at her stomach and gently rubbed it, "I would love to be able to walk normal again and not waddle."

Zyanya laughed softly, "I remember how much I hated that."

Reina smiled and ate her lunch quietly. Just as the sun was about to go down she felt a small pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw that her skirt was damp. "Well then."

Zyanya looked over and noticed the dark patch on her skirt, "Did your water just break?"

Reina nodded, having a guard help her up. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him down to her level, her eyes flashing. "You tell Tzekel-Kan what just happened and so help me." The guard nodded quickly. Reina nodded, "Alright. Now help me walk back up to the temple."

Zyanya got up, "I'm going to get the things I need, go to the room we set up for this and do whatever you feel best."

Reina nodded, walking up the steps with the guard's help. When she got inside she saw Tzekel-Kan was working on a spell in his little corner. He looked over at her and noticed her skirt. "Well shit."

Tzekel-Kan got up and walked over to her, "Did your water break already?"

Reina sighed and nodded, walking to the right room. She dismissed the guard and removed her soiled skirt, putting on another. "Yes. I had been sitting all day too."

Tzekel-Kan helped her tie it around her hips gently, kissing her cheek. "Are you in any pain right now?"

Reina shook her head and gently held his hand, "Nope. I feel fine. Let's go for a walk."

Tzekel-Kan knew they had a while until she was ready to deliver so he nodded, walking with her along the upper corridors of the temple. "You handling this okay, my love?"

Reina smiled softly at him, "So far yes. That might change tonight."

Tzekel-Kan chuckled softly. "Leave it for our kids to be born during the night."

Reina laughed at the thought, nodding as she turned at the dead end, walking back the way they came. "They probably did it on purpose, the little brats."

Tzekel-Kan grinned at her, kissing the top of her head until he noticed her tense up for a few seconds. "Contraction?"

Reina nodded, "Yes. The first one actually." She passed the entrance and saw Zyanya walk in. "Hey, the first contraction just happened."

Zyanya smiled at her, "Okay, I'll write it down to keep track. Feeling okay?"

Tzekel-Kan nodded, "Still as feisty as ever."

Reina smiled and leaned into his side. "Enjoy the calm me while you can."

Zyanya laughed softly and wrote down the time of the contraction, "Well I suggest you relaxing for now. It could be hours before you're ready."

Reina rolled her eyes, glaring down at her stomach. "So much trouble already, geez." She smiled softly at the two laughs echoing around her.

{X}

Xi-Bilama smiled as she held held the two babies in her arms. She was standing in the room next to the parents. Reina was laying back on the bed, having taken a shower and was resting. She was smiling as she watched the other goddess hold her children. Tzekel-Kan was gently holding his wife, watching Xi-Bilama happily. "The girl's name will be Citlalmina and Itztli. Great female warrior and obsidian knife." Xi-Bilama gently handed Citlalmina to her father, Itztli to his mother. "They're going to grow up to be very strong, beautiful and powerful warriors."

Reina smiled down at her son, gently caressing the soft tuft of black hair he had. "Thank you. I love their names."

Tzekel-Kan nodded as he cradled his daughter, "Thank you, Lady Xi-Bilama." Xi-Bilama smiled, nodding at the two before she dissapeared in a swirl of shadows.

Reina smiled and gently kissed her son's head. "They're so perfect.."

Tzekel-Kan smirked at her. "What did you expect, they are our children."

Reina laughed softly and nodded, watching as the two babies fell asleep in their parents arms. "Of course."

{X}

Xi-Bilama was right. Citlalmina and Itztli both grew up to be the strongest, the smartest, the fastest and the most powerful of any children their age. Citlalmina was better with magic than her brother. Itztli was better at being a warrior than her sister. When they worked together they were unstoppable, coming close but not quite as strong as their parents when they worked together. As they got older they sparred with their parents in the jungle behind the city.

Today Reina was watching as Citlalmina, now 13, was trying to lift her brother into the air. She had only been able to lift him up a few inches. Reina turned her head when she heard a guard running. He ran through the entrance and up to them, panting softly. Reina gently patted his shoulder, waiting on him to gain his breath. "What is it?"

The guard calmed down and bowed to her. "My lady, there is a fire on the other side of the tunnel. It's close to the city."

Reina nodded softly. "Alright. Inform the high-priest that my children and I will be going to investigate." Tzekel-Kan and the chief were in a meeting and this gave her an excuse to stretch her legs. She watched the guard run off and turned to the twins. She smiled as she looked at them. They were so beautiful, a perfect blend of their parents.

Citlalmina had dark brown hair that was pulled into a braid, reaching her middle back. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her own, closer to Tzekel-Kan's. The rest was mostly Reina's looks. She had the same tanned skin, not quite as coppery as Tzekel-Kan and her brother's skin. She had soft cheekbones, the same build as her mother. Citlalmina was a deadly calm until she got mad. Then she was just as bad as her mother when at her worst. She was tall for her age and would probably tower over most people when she was fully grown.

Itztli was just taller than his sister. He had light brown hair like his mother, sharp cheekbones like his dad. His eyes were a dark brown. His skin was a warm copper and was muscular like his father. He had more of Reina's fire than Citlalmina did.

Reina nodded at the two, they were already in their warrior outfits since they had been practicing all day. "Alright, let's go." She gently held their hands in her own, transporting them to the jungle outside the city. She motioned to the two, "Lead ahead and find them."

Citlalmina looked at her brother before looking up into the sky. She could just see the smoke from the fire to the left of their position. "This way."

Itztli walked beside her sister, his spear out and ready. "There were two of them.. We should wait and see what they're doing before we approach."

Citlalmina nodded quietly, continuing to quietly trek through the jungle. She stopped her brother when they came to a line of brush, hearing voices on the other side. She bent down and peered through the leaves. She saw a small camp set up. A tent pitched in the corner. There were piranha cooking over the fire. She looked over to see two tall men talking to each other, talking over a map. The tallest one had black hair, peppered with a bit of gray. He had had blue eyes and was wearing a blue top and black pants. The shorter one had short blonde hair and green eyes. He had some facial hair, just like the taller one. She saw a giant blade next to the tent but they didn't give off the vibe of being dangerous. They looked lost.

"The last landmark was broken during our escape.. So I don't know if we're close or not, Tulio."

"Well we passed the dragon a while ago. We should be really close, Miguel."

Citlalmina turned to her brother and motioned for him to follow, trekking back silently to their mother. "There are two men. They don't seem dangerous. I only saw one sword with them."

Itztli frowned, "They called each other Tulio and Miguel."

Reina paused as she focused on her son, "Tulio and Miguel?"

The twins nodded, looking at their mother curiously. "Do you know them, mom?"

Reina nodded before grinning at them. "Miguel was my best friend. We arrived in El Dorado together."

Citlalmina turned to her, shock clearly seen on her face. "They're the two from your stories, right?"

Itztli gasped, "Wow."

Reina looked at where the twins came from, "I hope so. Let's go check." Reina followed their trail and came out between the trees. The two men had their backs to the three gods. "Tulio, Miguel?"

The two men turned around and gasped as they locked onto Reina instantly. Miguel was the first to move. He ran over and hugged her tightly, grinning. "Oh my gosh, Reina, It's you! I'm so happy to see your face again!"

Reina pulled back and grinned at her friend. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon!"

Tulio chuckled softly, "It's been thirteen years, Reina."

Reina smiled and nodded, "Yes.. But I didn't expect you to come back for at least twenty. Did you have fun traveling?"

"Mom?"

Tulio and Miguel looked at the two children on either side of Reina. "Mom? You had children?"

Reina smiled and nodded. "With Tzekel-Kan the same year you left. This is my daughter Citlalmina and my son Itztli."

Miguel smiled down at them, waving softly. "Hello. I'm Miguel."

Tulio smiled at them, "I'm Tulio. It's nice to meet you."

Itztli grinned at them, "I imagined you looking so different from mom's stories."

Citlalmina gently nudged her brother, "That sounded rude."

Miguel and Tulio laughed, shrugging. "It's alright."

Reina smiled at her friends, long over her hate for Tulio. "So are you back for good? Please say yes."

Tulio looked at Miguel and smiled fondly before nodding at Reina. "Yes. We've realized now that after all our travels that this is home now. This is where we were the happiest."

Reina grinned and hugged them both happily. "This is amazing. I'm so glad you've finally come home."

Citlalmina and Itztli smiled at seeing their mom so happy. "We're going to head back so father doesn't worry."

Reina nodded, "Alright. I'll be back when these two are ready." She grinned as Citlalmina transported her and her brother back to El Dorado.

Miguel gasped as he watched them dissapear, "Them too?"

Reina nodded, chuckling. "Yes. She's quite talented. While you two pack up tell me what all you've been up too." She sat down on a log, watching the two as they began packing up. She listened to their stories about traveling to India, all over Europe, Hawaii, and some islands around Mexico happily.

When they were packed up, Reina held onto their hands and transported them to their old temple. It was kept clean and the same for the two in case they ever did come back. Reina smiled at them before noticing Tzekel-Kan waiting on them already. Reina smiled and gently held his hand, kissing his cheek. "Hello my love."

Tzekel-Kan smiled at her and then over at the two shocked men. They had aged a little bit in their time away but the royal family it seemed hadn't aged a day. "Hello my Lords. I hope you have been well since we last spoke."

Miguel smiled and nodded. "We have. It seems you have too. Your children are beautiful. I'm so glad for you two."

Tzekel-Kan bowed his head in thanks, smiling at Tulio. "Thank you, I'm glad you two are finally home. Reina has been dying for her friends to come back."

Tulio smiled, holding Miguel's hand in his own. "We're glad to finally be home."

Miguel smiled and leaned into his husband's side. "For good."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
